Game Central Crossover
by snickers10896
Summary: Every single game gets an upgrade to help Mr Litwak gain more customers.Will it be harder for the gamers or better? (If you want to see what the characters look like go on my deviantart account! It's snickers10896... enjoy! XD)
1. The Gaming World

Chapter 1

It was a brand new day in Mr Litwak's arcade. The gamers were usual…. Some fat kids, the moppet girl and other kids. Things were normal until the engineer stepped in the arcade with Mr Litwak. All the gamers were shocked but couldn't mess with the program so carried on their usual routines such as getting thrown off the roof and getting medals.

**"Whoa... you have quite a lot of games sir.**

**"Yep."**

**"First thing first…. Do you think it's better for your arcade, sir?"** asked the engineer.

**"I don't know… I just wanted to keep my arcade retro!?"** replied Mr Litwak looking confused whilst walking past the games.

**"Sir, you're going to earn much more money if you do it. With that money you could be able to run the arcade for much longer." requested the engineer.**

**"You sure?"**

**"Yep, 100%"**

**"Alright. Don't mess it up."**

**"I won't sir"**

**"Kids, I am sorry, I am going to have to close the arcade for the next few days as there is going to be some work going on."**

The kids groaned and went out the door and it left Mr Litwak alone with the engineer.

**"Sir, I am going to come tomorrow with all the components for the games. The games will be in for a shock."**

**"I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye"** said Mr Litwak.

The engineer left the arcade and Mr Litwak was putting up the CLOSED sign_. _Mr Litwak turned out the lights and locked his arcade waiting for the next day.

_Mr Litwak: I wonder if what the engineer said was true. Is it going to help me in the future? There's nothing else to do except wait…_

***********************************************************************************************************Felix got his medal and quickly hopped to Ralph.

**"Ralph? Ralph!? "**

**"Yes Felix"**

**"Did you hear what the guy said…?"**

**"Yeah sort of"**

**"He might unplug us! Aaaaahhhhhhhh!"**

**"Felix get a hold of yourself. He technically didn't mention any of the games."**

**"But... But it could be us because he said…. "**

** "Felix calm down. It's probably some small thing like changing our game central as it is only just an extension cable in the real world"**

**"We're one of the oldest games in the arcade. I'm so scared."**

**"Don't worry man. Me, Vanellope and Calhoun are here for you.""**

**"Hey Ralph?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Weren't you suppose to go see Vanellope today?"**

**"Oh damn. I forgot! I'll see you later!"**

Ralph left his game in a hurry but as soon as he stepped out he train… Game Central Station was full of other characters from the games screaming and running around the station.

**"We're going to die!"** they all screamed.

_Ralph: Why is everyone so scared nothing is going to happen! But... it is true that Mr Litwak didn't really say what is going to happen so maybe one of the games could get unplugged but Mr Litwak only unplugs those which are broken? Hmmm…. _

Ralph entered Sugar Rush and it was even worse. All the racers were screaming and shouting except Vanellope who was in the corner watching the others.

_Vanellope: Ralph! OMG Ralph's here. Should I go or wait for him to come? I'll just go. Stinkbrain won't find me here._

**"Hello Admiral Underpants"**

**"Hi Kid."**

**"Umm…. You know what's gonna happen tomorrow"**

**"Yeah but I don't find it so scary. It's probably a small change"**

**"Maybe but I am not sure?"**

**"Well technically no one is"**

**"Good point. Anyway we'll just wait for the future"**

**"Yep."**

**"What are you gonna do today?"**

**"Not sure."**

**"Well…. Uhh…. What do you want to do?"**

**"I don't know"**

Taffyta ran to Vanellope and started screaming. Taffyta held Vanellope's hand and started to run with her.

**"I'm gonna go calm Felix down!"**

**"Alright…. I have these lot to calm down as I am the president."**

**"See you later president"**

**"By…..e"**


	2. The Upgrade

Chapter 2

Mr Litwak entered the arcade with the usual smile on his face and the usual greeting to all the games. After a few hours the engineer entered the arcade with all sorts of different components. He had small boxes with pictures of each of the different games.

**"Morning sir"**

**"Morning. Did you bring everything?"**

**"Yep. Do want it all done today?"**

**"Ummm…. Okay, whichever is faster and better!?"**

**"Yep."**

The engineer got his phone out and dialled a number.

**"I am at Litwak's arcade. You know where it is right? Good. See you soon"**

The engineer hung up his phone and after a few moments a whole team of engineers walked in the door and they all started working on every single game. They replaced components with the old one carefully not trying to delete the memory of every game.

**"Sugar rush is done sir."**

**"It is?"**

**"Yep. Good as new. Wait… oops I forgot something"**

The engineer got out a massive sticker and replaced it with the old one.

**"Sir, you can keep it if you want"**

**"Yep, that would be good"**

Mr Litwak took the old sticker and placed it on this desk creating a very cool print.

**"This one's done"**

**"So is this one"**

**"And this one"**

One by one the games were finished. All of the games were UPDATED except one 'Fix-It Felix Jr.'

**"What are you going to do with that one?"** Asked Mr Litwak.

**"We aren't finished yet sir"**

**"Oh right. Phew!"**

All the games had different stickers on the outside and it made the arcade much cooler.

**"Sir, watch how many customers you get!"** smiled the engineer **"The place looks different already"**

**"It sure does. Can I have those stickers?"**

**"Yeah obviously. It's yours."**

Mr Litwak did the same with the stickers as he did to the Sugar Rush sticker. He placed it on his desk making it look very modern.

**"Fix-It Felix Jr. is done sir"** shouted one of the engineers.

**"What did you do to it?"**

**"I can't tell you but the only thing I can say is that your gamers will love it!"**

The engineer replaced the sticker with a much more modernized sticker than the old one. The old one was added on Mr Litwak's desk.

**"Thank You guys"**

**"It's alright sir. It was our pleasure. If you need any of our help just call us."**

**"Will do. Bye"**

They placed a card in Mr Litwak's hand and Mr Litwak pinned it to his wall.

_Mr Litwak: Hmm….I am probably going to open the arcade after a week. I need some rest if the arcade is going to be popular. Also New Year is near so…I'm just going to relax for now._

**"Goodbye"**

Mr Litwak waved to the games and locked the door.

Vanellope woke up at the castle feeling a bit strange.

_Vanellope: I'm alive. YES! I'm alive! _

She got out of bed and noticed that the bed was up to her knee. She went to tidy her bed until she saw her hands much more further away than her face. As she made her way to the bathroom she looked in the mirror to find a pretty young woman in the mirror. The candy in her hair was gone and the colour of her hair changed. Now her hair was a mahogany colour. Her liquorice was replaced with a striped bow with the colours of teal and pink. She looked down and she didn't have her hoodie anymore. She was wearing black boots, teal leggings, a black skater skirt, a hot pink tank top and a long-sleeved teal crop top.

_Vanellope: I GOT AN UPGRADE! YAAAAAY! Man, I can't wait to show Stinkbrain and the others. The look on Taffyta's face is going to be priceless. Watch Ralph, I'm not a kid anymore… what are you gonna call me now?!_

Vanellope ran down the swirl glass stairs and saw Sour Bill.

**"How old am I?"**

**"President Vanellope, You are roughly 20 years old now."**

**"Hooray"**

**"Yay!? Well done you're 20 now! "** said Sour Bill sarcastically.

**"Cheer up Bill! I can't wait to go and see the others"**

Vanellope ran out the castle door, waving to Bill.

**"Just when you think your life gets better when King Candy dies. URGHH! Now I get ruled by a 20 year old. Man, can this job get any better?" **mutters Bill to himself.

Vanellope ran to the other racers who were on the racing track. The racers saw Vanellope and everyone's mouth dropped.

**"WOW! Vanellope you look great!"** Said Taffyta.

**"Thanks. So do you. I like your hair. It's really long"**

**"Yep. I know right"**

**"How tall are you?"**

**"Umm..i think I'm 8ft something"**

**"Maybe…I'm 8ft 10 so you might be 8ft 9"**

**"Maybe…"**

**"Yeah…"**

**"Is that Gloyd, Swizzle and Rancis?"**

**"Yeah obviously. They are the only boys in this game"**

**"Yeah I know. They just look really different"**

**"Who looks the cutest?"**

**"What?!"**

**"You know out of the three"**

**"What! No! None of them"**

**"Stop lying Vanellope. You have got to say they all look quite cute and …"**

**"No Taffyta. I don't think they're cute."**

**"Then what?"**

**"They …."**

**"Ooooh"** winked Taffyta.** "Rancis is soo cute but Gloyd is soo handsome!"**

**"Eww Taffyta!"**

**"You might look mature but your still mentally immature. Urgh! "**

Gloyd and Rancis walked over to Vanellope whilst Swizzle was talking to Crumbelina. Gloyd walked over to Vanellope.

**"Vanellope… you look really cute."**

**"Umm…Thanks?"**

**"Aww. How cute Vanellope and Gloyd."** smirked Taffyta

**"Cut it Taffyta!"** scowled Vanellope.

_Rancis: Vanellope is so hot when she gets angry. Man, if only I could tell her my feelings._

_Gloyd: I don't know what's happening to me?! Is it just me or does Taffyta look really hot now?_

**"Rancis! Take care of your girlfriend! She needs help!"**

**"She's not my girlfriend… you are…"** snapped Rancis.

Vanellope raises one eyebrow to say 'you wish'

**"…..not the judge of me!"** Rancis finished his sentence.

_Rancis: What was I thinking, this was not called for. I'm gonna tell her my feelings at the most appropriate time._

**"Okay?!"** said Vanellope looking confused.** "I'm gonna go to Ralph? Do you?"**

**"Umm okay?"**

**"No not you. Taffyta, do you want to come?"**

**"Sure"** replied Taffyta.

Vanellope and Taffyta went to game central station and saw many differences with all the characters. As they walked to Fix-it Felix Jr, the game was still updating.

_Vanellope: I can't wait to see Ralph. I hope he likes me like this. What does he look like now? He wasn't very ugly before but what about now? I think I'm going to vurp._

**"Vanellope? The game is still updating."**

**"Yeah I know"**

**"Are you just gonna wait?"**

**"Yeah obviously!"** replied Vanellope looking a bit annoyed.

**"Why do you like him so much?"**

**"Why do you have to be so annoying? He's my friend! Now live with that!"**

_Taffyta: URGHH! Ralph isn't bad looking but he's just a bit too… chunky__. _


	3. The Girls

Chapter 3

Ralph woke up feeling quite strange. He felt weightless. Ralph got up out of the bed and brushed his teeth. Unluckily for him, he did not have a mirror. As fast as he can, he ran to find Felix.

**"Felix? Felix?"**

_Ralph: Where is he? He's probably too short to see now!_

**"Ralph is that you?"** came a voice from the back.

Ralph turned around and saw Felix, a much taller man.

**"Hey look at you! You've grown! "**

**"So have you! I remember you as a 9ft but now you're literally 9ft 3."**

**"You think so… great! I'm just so happy you're taller Felix! My neck doesn't hurt so much now!"**

**"He he"**

**"Why are the main doors to go to Game Central shut?"**

**"The Nicelanders!"**

**"Ahh ok."**

**"Where are you gonna go first?"**

**"Probably Vanellope, you?"**

**"Calhoun"**

After a few moments the gate started to open.

**"Ralph…?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Before we go…. Be aware! "**

**"Of what?"**

**"The girls!"**

**"Why…?"**

The gate opened.

**"You'll find out"**

As Ralph and Felix stepped out of the train there was only a few meters until they reached Game Central.

**"Sweet Mother of Monkey's …. The gate opened!"** Vanellope screeched.

**"Whoa Vanellope calm yourself!"** said Taffyta.

Vanellope spotted Ralph and gasped. Her eyes widened.

**"Vanellope…..you look like you've seen the best thing eve….r"** Taffyta turned around and looked at Ralph.

_Taffyta: OMG! Is that…?_

**"Good Luck Ralph"** Felix said.

**"For what?"** said Ralph.

Ralph turned to see Game Central station and saw Vanellope.

_Ralph: Whoa! Is that Vanellope? She umm…. umm…. looks umm….. taller._

As Ralph walked closer and closer Felix sprinted past Taffyta and entered Hero's Duty.

_Ralph: Felix….. Man what's wrong with him. What was it about the girls? What was I gonna find out? Why was he wishing me good luck?_

Ralph was at the end of the long corridor and was standing opposite Vanellope and Taffyta.

**"Ralph"** replied Vanellope with a sigh.

**"Vanellope…? Umm… you look older and much more umm….. umm… adorable."**

_Vanellope: Adorable? Seriously Ralph._

Ralph stepped out of the corridor and entered Game Central Station. Everyone turned round and stared at Ralph. Game Central Station randomly went quiet. Ralph scanned the station to find everyone staring at him.

_Ralph: Why is everyone staring at me? ….. _

**"Vanellope… why is everyone staring at me?"**

**"Umm…."**

_Vanellope: What do I say…..? I can't just say he looks hot or else he's gonna think I'm a freak….._

**"It's because you were the last game to be updated therefore it's umm… worth looking at your changes."**

**"You think?"**

**"Umm… yeah!"**

**"Alright"** Ralph turned to everyone and …. **"Hello Everyone"**

**"OMG!"** People were screaming from here and there.

**"Why are they screaming now!?"**

**"Umm… beacause…"** stuttered Vanellope.

**"You're quite good looking…."** Taffyta said with her eyes wide.

**"Me? Good looking? No way. I was always the bad guy and bad guys aren't good-looking."** Said Ralph looking confused.

**"Well, this one is."** Taffyta replied.

Ralph looking a bit freaked out retreated back in his own game. The girls from every single game were heading their way towards Ralph screaming his name.

_Ralph: Wake up Ralph! This is just a dream….. Arghh!_

The girls were getting closer and closer.

**"Vanellope help me!?"** called Ralph.

_Vanellope: Umm… I don't know how to help you Ralph. I can't help myself to stop looking at you!_

**"Umm… guys can we not turn this into a zombie apocalypse!"**Said Ralph whimpering.

**"He's mine!"**

**"No, He's mine!"**

Girls from here and there started arguing. Ralph ran back home as soon as the argument was getting worse.

_Vanellope: Where did Ralph go? He was just here a few minutes ago._

Ralph ran home and slammed the door. Every minute he peeked through the window to see whether they were outside.

_Ralph: What just happened out there? I'll just stay here until the coast is clear._

Ralph didn't come out for the next few hours .He locked the door and fell asleep next to it.

Felix came out of Hero's Duty with Calhoun by his side on the train. Luckily for him he was a bit taller than her.

**"Where's Ralph?"**

**"Probably getting chased by girls."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"You see… Ralph looks a bit taller and handsome than before."**

**"Like?"**

**"Umm….a lot more handsome than before"**

**"Yeah right?"**

**"I'm being serious…."**

Calhoun and Felix got out the train and made their way to Game Central Station.

**"Holy…."**

"Felix what's happening out there?"

**"I don't know"**

There were girls fighting whilst screaming Ralph's name.

**"How will I ever pass the crowd of catfights to go to my game?"**

"Umm…. We could use this!?"

Calhoun got out her cruiser and whizzed into Fix-It Felix Jr. with Felix. They arrived in front of the penthouse which was now even taller and bigger.

**"Ralph…..? You there buddy?"** called Felix.

Ralph woke up to Felix's voice and ran straight through the wall to go to Felix.

**"I'm under attack. Help Me!"** cried Ralph.

**"I wish I could Ralph but you're the one with the good looks and the girls love it."**

**"No… You have to help me. They're CRAZY!"**

**"Ralph calm down! Do you need Vanellope?"**

**"Vanellope… Yes I need her!"**

_Ralph: I need her? Wait a minute Vanellope is much older now. It's gonna be a bit awkward… isn't it?_

**"Wait….. Wait…. No it's alright. I'll manage."** Said Ralph.

**"Do you want her to come or not?"**

**"No Felix… I'll manage"**

**"Okay then."**

**"Calhoun could you do something for me?"**

**"Sure, state your business."** Answered Calhoun.

**"Umm… could you get rid of the girls?"**

**"Okay"**

Calhoun whizzed past the men and was in Game Central Station.

**"Alright people….. You guys have to leave. Your Mr….. Is currently busy. "**

**"No we won't"** they cried.

**"Yes you will!"** said Calhoun whilst shooting the roof a couple of times.

At that the girls disappeared as fast as they can groaning. The last one to go was Vanellope.

**"Vanellope is that you?"**

**"Yep."**

**"You look older and taller"**

**"I know."**

**"Do you want to see Ralph?"**

_Vanellope: If I say yes then Taffyta will kill me and also Calhoun would probably think there's something going on…._

**"Umm… I just wanted to ask you if ….. Ralph's alright?"**

**"He's fine but just a bit scared."**

**"Can you tell him to meet me tomorrow at my game?"**

**"Yeah sure… Why?"**

**"Umm… He needs to break some for me."**

**"Break what?"**

**"A jawbreaker"**

_Vanellope: What am I saying? This is going to be awkward._

**"Alright president."** Calhoun smiled and entered Fix-It Felix Jr.

**"Calhoun, did they go?"**

**"Yep sure did."**

**"Did Vanellope?"**

**"Yeah. She asked if you were ok and also if you could come and meet her tomorrow."**

**"Tomorrow? Why?"**

**"You need to break something?"**

**"Break what?"**

**"Some jaw thing"**

**"Did she say where?"**

**"Yeah. In her game."**

**"Umm…. I'll see."**

Felix quickly turned to Ralph after admiring Calhoun long hair.

**"Ralph. You need to go out and stop being scared."**

**"I don't know how. No one even looked at me in the past. They were scared of me."**

**"Well…. That was the past and now it's your time to show them"**

**"You know what?"**

**"What?"**

**"I can do it!"**

**"Great man!"**

**"Arghhh! I can't I'm scared!"**

**"Ralph…. You can do it! I believe in you"**

**"You do?"**

**"100%"**

Ralph smiled at Felix and gave him a friendly hug.

**"Alright, enough of this brotherly love. It's quite late. I'll see you tomorrow!"**

Calhoun waved goodbye and zoomed out the game.

_Ralph: I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow._

**"See you Ralph"**

**"Bye Felix"**


	4. The Crush

Chapter 4

The next day Ralph quickly ran out his game early in the morning. Luckily for him, there were no girls about.

_Ralph: Phew!_

Ralph ran into Sugar Rush. No one was about.

_Ralph: Am I too early? I'll climb up the tallest tree here to get a better view._

Ralph climbed up the tree and coincidently it was the same tree where he met Vanellope. He scanned Sugar Rush until he saw all the racers on the track.

**"Hi Vanellope"**

**"Hi Gloyd"**

Vanellope stood there frantically looking from right to left for Ralph.

_Vanellope: Urgh! Where is he?_

**"Are you looking for someone?"**

**"Yeah sort of"**

**"Who?"**

**"My friend"**

**"Why?"**

**"I'm sorry Gloyd but I have no time to answer questions about my life"**

Vanellope spots Ralph at the top of the tree.

_Vanellope: There he is!_

She pushes Gloyd out of the way and runs to Ralph.

_Vanellope: I'll creep up behind him. Muhahaha!_

**"Boooo!"**

**"Arghh!"**

Ralph slips off the tree with Vanellope. She grabs onto his collar tightly and they both fall on to the ground with a THUD! Vanellope was on top of Ralph still holding him tightly.

**"Hey Vanellope, it's alright"**

Vanellope not realising where her face was, opened her eyes to find her face-to-face with Ralph. The both of them had eye contact for around 2 minutes until…..

**"Umm… Vanellope….. We have reached the floor you know…"**

**"Oh umm… sorry"**

Vanellope blushed and brushed herself off. Ralph got up…..

**"So umm…. What did I need to break?"**

**"Umm….."**

_Vanellope: OMG! That was the most magical time in my life…. Oh no! What do I need him to break?_

**"Miss President? You in there."**

**"Umm…. Yes. I need you to break a jawbreaker for me"**

**"Where is it?"**

**"Near my castle. Come with me"**

They both started walking to her castle and it was quite awkward until Ralph spoke.

**"Umm…. Vanellope have you got a mirror?"**

**"Yeah why?"**

**"Well, I haven't really seen myself"**

**"You haven't?"**

**"Well, no not technically"**

**"You'll love it like most of us do."**

_Ralph: What did she just say!?_

_Vanellope: What did I just say?! Where did that come from? Well done Vanellope you made the conversation more awkward now!_

Both of them carried on walking without making any contact or talking.

**"Is that the Jawbreaker?"**

_Vanellope: Well, I didn't have any jawbreakers in mind so I'll just agree._

**"Yep."**

**"Why do you want to break it?"**

**"I umm…. am not that fond of it."**

**"Okay then."**

Ralph stood near the jawbreaker and clenched his hands.

_Vanellope: OMG! He is actually doing it. What a sight!_

As Ralph picked his clenched hands in the air, his muscles became tense.

**"Eek"** Vanellope screeched in joy.

Ralph turned to her and raised his eyebrow. 3, 2, 1 …. Ralph slammed his hands on the jawbreaker and crushed it to pieces. He removed his hands from the crushed jawbreaker and looked at Vanellope.

**"All done"**

**"Thanks. Do you want to go to my castle?"**

**"Umm…. why?"**

**"The mirror duh?!"**

**"Alright"**

They both headed to castle. She grabbed his arm and took him to her room.

**"The mirror is in the corner"**

**"Yeah I can see"**

Ralph walked to the mirror and looked shocked. He lost quite a lot of weight. His hands weren't as big as they were before. He was taller and he had lots of muscles. He turned around and looked at Vanellope.

"What do you think of the new Ralph?"

_Vanellope: I love it._

**"It's good"**

**"You think?"**

**"Yep"**

**"Wanna go out?"**

_Vanellope: On a date? I would love to._

**"Are you asking me out?"**

**"What! No! I meant to out as in go for a walk"**

_Vanellope: Oh man!_

**"Yeah"**

**"Cool"**

They both walked out the castle and were spotted by all the racers.

_Taffyta: RALPH'S HERE! OMG!_

Ralph saw the girl racers coming to him and felt a bit nervous.

**"Vanellope… I can't take you today. Sorry"**

**"Umm…"**

Ralph ran away from Vanellope and ran into the woods, leaving Vanellope by herself.

_Vanellope: That was the best time… EVER!_

Ralph went out of Sugar Rush and was in deep trouble… All the girl characters were standing outside his game.

_Ralph: Oh No! Umm…. what do I do? _

One girl turned around and screamed "Ralph's over there"

_Ralph: Oh No! Oh No! Oh No!_

They all started to ran after Ralph which meant Ralph only had one choice either to go back to Sugar Rush or get man-napped by all girls. Ralph sprinted into Sugar rush and climbed a tree. The girls started climbing it too.

_Ralph: Oh No! I'll just jump off. _

Ralph jumped off and made a big THUD! Unlucky for him candy water wet his clothes.

_Ralph: Ahhh! Great!? _

He ran straight to Diet Cola Mountain and through the two lollipops.

**"Ralph? What are you doing here again?"**

**"Vanellope? Why are you here? I thought you were in you castle."**

**"I was but now I'm here."**

**"Vanellope….."**

Ralph put the palm of his hands on her face, one on each cheek.

**"I'm getting chased by the girls and I need you to help me hide"**

_Vanellope: OMG! The hottest guy in the arcade is touching me!_

**"Yeah sure. I'll help you!"**

**"You will! Great! Man…. I love you soo much!"**

Vanellope blushed. Ralph hugged Vanellope placing his hands on her back.

_Vanellope: Ralph loves ME!? YESS! That means we are officially a couple…!_

**"Why are you blushing?"**

**"Well, umm…."**

**"Forget I asked. I love you soo much kid!"**

_Vanellope: KID!? Even after the upgrade I'm still a kid!_

**"I'm not a kid anymore"**

There was an awkward silence between the two. Vanellope looking quite annoyed and angry crossed her arms.

**"Hey… Vanellope. I know you're not a kid"**

**"Then… why do you call me one!?"**

**"Because…I don't really know what to call you?"** shrugged Ralph.

Ralph stood next to Vanellope and asked her….

**"Hey umm…. what's wrong?"**

**"I don't know Ralph"** she cried.

Ralph took her under his arms.

**"Do you like me!?"**

**"Yes…"**

**"Really?"**

**"Just to be sure… I mean it in a friendly manner!"**

_Vanellope: I don't care! RALPH DOES LIKE ME!_

Vanellope jumped up and hugged Ralph tightly.

**"Thank you Ralph! ….. Eww ralph your all wet!"**

**"Yeah I know. I got attacked by your candy water!"**

**"I'll get you new clothes"**

**"Thanks."**

**"Well aren't you gonna come with me?"**

**"Okay"**

They both secretly went to the castle through the woods. Ralph was getting dragged by Vanellope who was grabbing his collar. They both entered her room. She looked in her closet.

**"Ralph's going to the castle with Vanellope. There they are!" **screamed the girls

**"I'm not gonna wear a dress"**

**"You won't."**

**"Phew!"**

Vanellope looked at Ralph scanning his body.

**"This should fit"**

She walked over and gave him a t-shirt and shorts.

**"Shorts seriously?"**

**"Unless you don't want to wear anything!"** Vanellope blushed.

**"Fine then."**

Vanellope sat on her bed.

**"Umm… could you turn around or do you want to watch?"**

Vanellope giggled and put her head in her hands. Ralph took off his overalls and shirts. He put on the shorts first. Suddenly… Taffyta opened her bedroom door.

**"Vanellope… what are you and Ralp….."** Taffyta stopped once she saw Ralph's bare torso.

Vanellope looked at Taffyta and then to Ralph. He wasn't wearing anything except the shorts. They both stared at his abs and muscles.

_Vanellope & Taffyta: OMG! Look at those. He is Mr perfect!_

Ralph looking shocked turned around. The girls sighed. Ralph quickly put on the t-shirt and turned around. The t-shirt fit him perfectly. Luckily for the girls, his abs and muscles were sort of visible.

**"You look good Ralph!"** said Taffyta.

**"Thanks Taffyta"** blushed Ralph


	5. Hit & Run

Chapter 5

Vanellope stared at Ralph with her hazel eyes until….

**"Vanellope what are you doing here?"** asked Gloyd and Rancis.

Gloyd and Rancis flung the door open. Taffyta, Vanellope and Ralph turned to face Gloyd and Rancis.

**"Ralph…?"** asked Rancis.

**"Umm…. yeah?"**

Rancis looked at Gloyd and widened his eyes. It was awkward for a few moments until …..

**"Umm….. I think it would be good if I went right now!?"** said Ralph.

**"No…"** said Vanellope.

**"Why?"**

Vanellope not knowing what to say looked at Taffyta.

**"Um…."**

**"What she was meant to say was YES…"** said Gloyd.

Vanellope looked at Gloyd and then Ralph.

**"Alright….. I'm gonna go now."** smiled Ralph

_Vanellope: Wait…. Don't leave ME!_

**"I'm gonna go with you!"** blurted out Vanellope.

**"Why?"**

_Vanellope: I don't want to be with Gloyd and Rancis._

**"She is staying here with us… it's gonna be fine"** said Gloyd.

_Rancis: URGH! All the girls like HIM! They should like me. Come on… I'm the cute and handsome one here!? MAN I WANT THE ATTENTION! WATCH RALPH….. IM THE GOOD LOOKING ONE HERE! I can't even look at Ralph's face! _

**"Go back to your dump!"** shouted Rancis.

**"Calm yourself Rancis. I'm going. SHEESH!"** said Ralph.

Ralph went out the door.

**"What's wrong with you!?"** said Vanellope looking at Rancis. **"Why did you have to be so rude?!"**

**"Me rude…. Pfft. What's wrong with you!?"**

Vanellope ran out the door. Tafyyta followed.

Ralph entered Game central Station and saw all the girls. They stood there looking at him.

_Ralph: I'm not gonna run off again. What's the worst that can happen?_

The girls screamed and ran to Ralph. His heart was beating faster and faster the closer the girls got.

**"RALLPPHHH!"** They all screamed.

**"Aaaaggghhh"** Ralph screamed as they were a few inches away.

They all jumped on to Ralph pushing him on the floor.

"ATTENTION PLEASE! IT HAS BEEN FINALISED THAT THE NEW YEARS PARTY WILL BE AT DDR! EACH GAMER MUST HAVE A PARTNER FOR THE DANCE OFF!" (ANNOUNCEMENT)

Everyone cheered at the announcement and then looked at Ralph.

**"Ralph's my dance partner!"**

**"No…. He's mine!"**

The girls argued again and again. Ralph was still on the floor trying to set free. Princess Peach saw Ralph on the floor and quickly helped him get up.

**"Peach?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Saving you from these cannibals."**

Princess Peach grabbed Ralph and took him to her game.

**"Come in my castle. It should be able to keep those girls away."**

**"Okay"**

They both headed their way to her castle.

**"So…umm….who are you taking to the dance?"** asked Princess Peach in a fascinating way.

**"Well…umm…. I haven't really decided yet. You're probably taking Mario, right?"**

**"I don't know. He hasn't really been getting on that well recently."**

**"Why?"**

**"Well, he caught something and now he is quite ill…"**

**"Okay. I hope he's fine."**

**"Has anyone asked you to the dance?"**

**"No… not personally. I think you're the first"**

**"And last….."**

**"Ye….a…..h …. Yeah. Umm peach do you want to come with me to the dance?"**

**"YES"**

**"Great."** he smiled.

_Princess Peach: Oh My Gosh! He is so….. H-O-T!_

**"I think I should go."**

**"You think?"**

**"*cough* yeah"**

**"Alright."**

**"So…I'll see you later."**

**"Yep"**

Ralph went out the door and exited the game.

_Ralph: Finally….. _

"ATTENTION PLEASE! THE NEW YEARS PARTY IS IN TWO DAYS SO YOU BETTER GET A DANCE PARTNER OR UNFORTUNATELY YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PLEASE WEAR SOMETHING FORMAL AS IT WILL BE A NIGHT TO REMEMBER!" (ANNOUNCEMENT)


	6. Asked To Dance!

Chapter 6

Vanellope and Taffyta walked with each other around Sugar rush chatting about what Rancis and Gloyd just literally did. As soon as the announcement went off, the atmosphere around them changed.

_Vanellope: Sweet Mother of Monkey's! The New Year party! _

_Taffyta: THE NEW YEAR PARTY! YIPPAY! Wait…. Who am I gonna take?_

Vanellope looked at Taffyta with excitement in her eyes.

"**Taffyta…The New Year party is only two days away!" **Vanellope shrieked.

"**Yeah I heard. So…. Who do you wanna take?"**

"**Umm….. I don't know. What about you?"**

"**I'm not really sure myself."**

_Vanellope: I am want to go with RALPH!_

_Taffyta: I am gonna go with Ralph!_

They both looked at each other as if they could read each other's mind.

"**You wanna take Ralph don't you?"** They both said in unison.

They stood there standing and staring at each other.

Gloyd and Rancis ran outside the castle after them.

"**Vanellope….. Taffyta!"** They both howled.

"**Psssttt…. Your 'wanna be' boyfriends are calling you!"** teased Taffyta.

_Taffyta: JACKPOT! Ralph is mine! YAAAAY!_

"**Cut it Taffyta!"**

"**Gloyd….. Why don't you partner up with Taffyta?"**

"**Seriously Rancis….Why?"**

"**So you can still be with Vanellope."**

"**mmmm…. You know what Rancis…. Sometime you can be quite a genius."** smiled Rancis.

_Rancis: Phew! Finally….Vanellope is mine!_

They both smiled as they approached Vanellope and Taffyta.

"**Hi Vanellope and Taffyta"** they said.

"**Hi"** they replied.

"**We need to tell you guys something."**

"**What?"**

"**Well…. I wanna go to the New Year Party with you."** said Gloyd as he looked and pointed at Taffyta.

"**And… I wanna go with you."** Said Rancis.

Rancis and Gloyd looked at them frantically making Vanellope and Taffyta very unsecure.

"**PLEASE SAY YES."** They both pleaded.

This made Vanellope and Taffyta very guilty and later they both accepted.

_Vanellope: Oh No! I really want to go with Ralph._

_Taffyta: Oh MAN! _

The boys yelled in joy and picked the two girls up. Vanellope and Taffyta yelped as they were picked up to the sky.

Meanwhile over at Fix-It Felix Jr….

"**So Ralph who are you taking to the New Year party?" **asked Felix.

"**It's going to be Princess Peach as she asked me first"**

"**Princess Peach?"**Snapped Felix.

"**Yeah… she said Mario was ill ….."**

"**Enough…. I get it."**

_Felix: Wait… WHAT!?_

"**Okay… Are you going?"**

"**No…. There's a small party at Hero's duty where the Nicelanders and the soldiers from Hero's duty are going."**

"**So… you're going there?" **

"**Yep….But I might come later with her and the others but probably the nicelanders might not."**

"**Phew! Okay"**

"**Anyway… I thought you were going to go with Vanellope."**

"**She probably is with one of those cavities"**

"**You should check"  
"Naah…. I just came from there so umm… yeah"**

"**Okey dokes"**

Ralph yawned and looked at Felix squinting his eyes.

"**I'm soo tired…."**

"**Yeah I can see. I'll see you around."**

Ralph walked off and entered his home. He walked towards his bed and fell on it. Ralph fell asleep fast.

The next day was quite a busy day. All the gamers were running from here to there looking for the right New Year gift for their loved ones. Ralph looked for a gift which he wanted to give to Peach and Vanellope.


	7. At The Party

Chapter 7

The day was here! Everyone was excited about the day but the only problem was that they were all in their games getting ready for the night. No one was in Game Central Station. People were excited but except one….Ralph.

Over at Fix-It Felix Jr Ralph woke up very nervous. He got up out of bed and wiped his mouth until he felt something on his face. It was much rougher than before. He noticed the area around his mouth was much more rougher than his jaw line.

_Ralph: What the? Where did that come from? WHY TODAY?_

Ralph brushed his teeth and ran to Felix.

"**FELIX?!"**

"**Yes buddy."** Said Felix running down from the penthouse. **"Whoa….. Your face!? "**

"**Felix what's wrong with my face!?"**

"**You grew a stubble and a short circle goatee."**

"**A what?"**

"**Come with me."**

Ralph followed Felix to his apartment. Felix took him to the bathroom. Ralph went and looked at himself in the mirror.

"**Whoa"**

"**Personally Ralph I think you look even better."**

"**You think"**

"**Yep. Just don't let it grow too big"**

"**Okay. How comes you didn't grow it?"**

"**Umm….I actually did but I shaved it off"**

"**Can I?"**

"**Don't man. You look better like this."**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yep"** smiled Felix.

"**Thanks Felix. You're probably the best brother anyone can have."** smiled Ralph.

"**Hey…Have you got anything to wear today?"**

"**I don't know what to wear…. Help?"**

"**Yeah I'll help."**

"**Thanks bro."**

They walked to Ralph's house and Ralph took him to his room. He opened his big blue closet.

"**Well my clothes are here."**

"**Okay let me find something."**

Felix looked in Ralphs closet and found a few suits but didn't like them until he found the perfect one.

"**This one is perfect!"**

"**Where did you find that?"**

"**Well… In your closet!"**

"**I never saw it in there."**

"**Probably because you didn't know you could access your code in here."**

"**Seriously"**

"**Cool…let me see"**

Ralph walked over and looked in his closet to find his code on the back. He tapped on his clothing and found millions.

"**Whoa! It's cool right"**

"**Yep it sure is."**

**They both smiled.**

"**What did you buy for Calhoun?"**

"**Can't tell"**

"**Why? I'll tell you what I brought"**

"**Fine….I brought her a teddy bear"**

"**Aww"**

"**So what did you buy and for who?"**

"**It's for Peach and Vanellope."**

"**Aww so what did you buy them."**

"**I brought Peach a peach"**

"**Seriously?"**

"**No just kidding. I brought her a little pearl bracelet."**

"**And… Vanellope?"**

"**A diamond set which includes a necklace, bracelet and earrings"**

"**Nice dude. They sure are going to be happy."**

"**I hope so…"**

"**Well….WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME! ITS 5 o'clock"**

"**We better get changed see you after I've changed" **

"**See you brother."**

Ralph brushed his teeth and had a shower. He was as fresh as a daisy. He got out of the shower and put on his boxers. Later he walked to his room and wore the suit which Felix chose for him. It was a Bordeaux red suit with a black tie and white shirt. Hair was the usual, messy, but had a small twist. It had a quiff at the front. He was wearing black suede derby shoes with maroon laces.

_Ralph: Finally….I'm ready._

Ralph grabbed the gifts gently until…

_Ralph: Wait a minute….if I take both of the gifts then they are both going to think they're the same and might get offended so think I'll leave Vanellope's gift here and give it to her later._

Ralph went out the front door with Princess Peach's gift in his hand. The gift was wrapped with gold wrapping paper as well as a bow and ribbon on top. He walked proudly towards the penthouse waiting for Felix outside his door.

"**Felix….you ready?"**

Felix opened the door.

"**Ye….Whoa! Ralph you look…..umm….good."**

"**So do you?"**

"**I do?"**

"**Yep"**

Felix was wearing a navy blue suit with a white shirt.

"**I like the colour of your suit Felix. I looks good on you"**

"**Will Calhoun like it?"**

"**DEFINITELY!"**

"**Thanks Brother."**

"**Any day… so shall we…"**

"**Yep"**

They both walked out their game and said goodbye. Ralph walked over to Super Mario Bros. He stood outside the castle and waited. After a few moments the door opened…out stepped Peach.

_Ralph: Whoa! She looks…umm…really pretty. Well…what do I expect she's the prettiest program?!_

Princess Peach was wearing a red and white dress which was similar to her pink one but was a lot nicer and pretty.

_Princess Peach: What? How did he grow a goatee so fast….I think in two days? How? He looks so…manlier now. It makes him so much more attractive! I can't believe I'm going with him to the party!_

"**Hi Ralph"**

"**Hi Peach. You look really pretty."** he said whilst he hid the present behind his back.

"**I do?"** she blushed.

"**You sure do."**

"**Thanks. What are you doing behind your back?"**

"**Umm…."** he took out his hands out of his back and gave her the gift.

"**Ralph….you didn't have to."**

"**Take it….it's an offering from me on New Year"** he smiled.

Peach smiled at Ralph and opened it. Once opened… she opened the box. The bracelet glistened.

"**WOW. It's so pretty Ralph…. thank you."**

She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him on the opposite one. The moment was quite awkward. He blushed and so did she. She opened the castle door and told the keeper to take the gift box inside and slid the bracelet on her hand. It sparked every time her wrist moved.

"**Shall we…Ralph?"**

"**Umm…yeah."**

She wrapped his hand around hers whilst the exited Super Mario Bros. They both entered Dance Dance Revolution and there was a gasp. Everyone looked at Ralph in shock due to his goatee.

_Yuni: OMG! Ralph looks extra hot today. His facial hair made him even more attractive. _

"**Ralph and Princess Peach have just entered the building**" announced Yuni with a light sigh on the DJ stand.

Ralph looked around to find everyone staring at him.

"**Come on guys….this is a party not a staring contest****"** he said in embarrassment.

Ralph walked towards an empty table and sat down with Peach. After they sat down… everything was normal again.

"**Phew!"**

Yuni walked over to Ralph and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"**Do you guys need anything like refreshment?"**

"**Umm….no not right now thanks"** replied Peach.

"**Alright just call me if you need anything."** smiled Yuni.

_Yuni: I touched him! OMG!_

Peach looked around to see DDR slowly starting to get fuller.

"**Luigi and Daisy have just entered the building**." announced Yuni on the DJ stand.

"**Daisy's here…YES!"** yelped Peach.

Daisy and Luigi spotted Peach with Ralph and joined them. They sat down greeting Ralph. The minute Daisy sat down…Peach and Daisy started chatting non-stop. Luigi sat on the opposite side of Ralph and talked about things with him.

_Ralph: WOW! Luigi looks much better than Mario. The only thing I don't get is why hasn't Mario upgraded?!Anyway… I guess this evening isn't going that bad so far but when are the others going to come?_


	8. Dance Off

Chapter 8

Over at Sugar Rush, Vanellope just finished getting changed.

_Vanellope: Finally…..I'm finished_.

Meanwhile outside the castle were Rancis and Gloyd waiting for Vanellope and Taffyta. Taffyta was wearing a white laced shift dress with long sleeves and white heels. Her hair was straight and layered. To finish off her look she had a white flower clip on the side her head.

"**Vanellope….you done?"** she said from the outside of Vanellope's room.

"**Yep… one minute."**

Vanellope stepped out of her room and they both gasped.

"**Wow! You look amazing" **they both said in unison.

Taffyta looked at Vanellope thoroughly starting from the top to bottom. She was wearing a teal sweetheart empire sleeveless cross pleated long formal dress. Her heels were teal and her hair was curled at the bottom. "It's the first time you left your hair out." Said Taffyta. "Yep. Do you like it?" "Yeah. You look great." "Thanks. So do you." "Anyway….we'd better get a move on, we're already late!" The two girls headed out the caste door and waved goodbye to Sour Bill. Gloyd and Rancis stared at both of the girls. _Rancis & Gloyd: They both look hot._ Vanellope and Taffyta looked at them and…. "Are we going to the party or are you just going to stare at us?" they both said. "Umm…yes! Shall we?" replied Rancis.

The two couples walked out of Sugar Rush and entered DDR.

"**Vanellope, Taffyta and two men have just entered the building."** Announced Yuni.

_Yuni: I feel so rude for not knowing those guys. Anyway…_

_Ralph: Vanellope's here?_

Ralph turned around and saw Vanellope in her teal dress.

_Ralph: Wow! She looks really pretty to be honest. _

Vanellope saw Ralph with Luigi and Peach but was confused…..

_Vanellope: I thought Ralph was going to be here. That man looks like Ralph…it can't be Ralph, he has facial hair and also Ralph would never wear anything so fashionable or smart. That man actually looks quite hot…Hmmm…..since when was I interested in men with facial hair._

Just a few moments later Felix and Calhoun walked in to DDR.

"**Last but not least….Felix and Calhoun have just arrived."** Announced Yuni.

Felix looked around for Ralph and spotted him. Felix walked towards Ralph with Calhoun by his side.

"**Ralph! I'm here!"** he said as he walked towards Ralph.

Felix and Calhoun hugged Ralph and joined the table. Meanwhile Vanellope still stood near the DJ stand shocked. She turned to look at Taffyta and Taffyta had the same expression on her face.

"**Vanellope…Can you believe that's Ralph?"**

"**Umm….I don't….I can't….It's Ralph?"**

They both stood there in complete shock and sighed.

_Vanellope & Taffyta: WOW!_

"**Ralph….where did your goatee come from?" **asked Calhoun.

"**I don't know. I woke up and just found it on my face." **He said.

"**I must admit you do look good in a goatee."**

"**Thanks Calhoun."**

After a few hours the countdown began.

**10…9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR! (EVERYONE CHANTING)**

Everyone screamed in joy and wished each other.

"**Guys…..Are you ready for the dance off****?"** announced Yuni.

**YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! (EVERYONE CHANTING)**

"**Alright here we go… only the people who want to participate please stand up with your partner." (YUNI)**

Couples were starting to stand up one by one. Princess Peach urged Ralph to dance but he declined. Felix told him just one dance won't hurt. Ralph stood up and people cheered. The couples participating were:

Ralph + Princess Peach

Vanellope + Rancis

Taffyta + Gloyd

The Prince of Persia and Farah

Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher

Ezio + Sofia

Sonic + Amy

Pac-Man + Ms. Pac-Man

Ash + Misty

Ryu + Chun Li

"**Firstly out of these ten partners we need to pick the best five so….it's time for the solo. One by one each couple will get a type of dance and if they dance to it well then they are through to the next round."** announced Yuni. **"May we have our first pair in the platform…?"**

The first pair was of course Ralph and Princess Peach.

"**Your chosen dance is…. SALSA!"**

_Ralph: WHAT!? WHY?! _

Everyone stared at Ralph and Princess Peach as they approached the platform. The music started….

"**Ralph.. You have to hold my hand and sort of…"**

"**I know…I know…"**

Ralph grabbed onto Peach and held her hand in one of his…

_RALPH: I CAN'T DANCE! I don't want to ruin it for Peach…..Oh man….what do I do?!_

"**Ralph…just follow what I do!"** whispered Peach.

"**Ok"**

Peach and Ralph started to dance. People cheered them on. Ralph looked around whilst dancing with Peach.

"***whistle* GO RALPH!"** shouted Felix.

Ralph picked Peach up by the hips and threw her in the sky. He span and caught her. They both bowed down and were cheered on by everyone.

_Vanellope: WHAT!? Ralph can dance!_

"**Ralph….wow! You're quite a dancer!"** smirked Peach.

Ralph smiled back and walked off the platform with Peach by his side. One by one dance pairs started to dance….each with a different genre of dance. Once all the pairs were done it was up to the audience to decide who is through to the next round.

Felix started out the chant of Ralph and then many people started saying Ralph's name.

RALPH! RAPH! RALPH! RALPH! RALPH! RALPH!

Ralph blushed and smiled.

"**The pairs through are Ralph, Peach, Vanellope, Rancis, Ash, Misty, Sonic, Amy and the final pair is Ryu and Chun Li."** Announced Yuni.

_Vanellope: YES!_

_Ralph: Urgh! Why!?_

"**All the pairs must step on to the platform and get in a circle." **(YUNI)

They followed the instruction and Ralph was standing in between Vanellope and Peach. He looked left to Vanellope who was quite taller than before due to her heels and he looked on his right to find Peach who was smiling at Yuni.

"**Now for to be able to get to the final….the dancers will have to dance as a solo…the best three will go through…but…you can choose to sing if you want!"**

_Ralph: What! No! I can't!_

After a few moments….each dancer had done their solo. The last one was Ralph. He stood there confused and still.

_Ralph: Okay….I don't know what to do. Arghhhhh!_

He looked around to find everyone staring at him.

"**RALPH YOU CAN DO IT**" shouted Felix.

Ralph looked at Felix and smiled.

_Ralph: Alright…you know what I can…. 't do it!_

Yuni played the music and Ralph smiled at Yuni then mimed "I can't do it! I'm gonna drop out." He turned to the audience and bowed. After the bow he went off the platform and the crowd cheered his name.

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!

He walked over to where Felix and Calhoun were sitting

"**Wow! I never knew you could dance"** said Felix.

"**Neither could I….."** answered Ralph.

The three of them chattered away. Time flew and the closer it was to the final of the dance competition.

_Ralph: Whose gonna go through…..?_


	9. What's Wrong

Chapter 9

The remaining finalists were Vanellope, Peach, Rancis and Ryu.

"**To win this competition it will be a dance off on DDR's extreme level. Whoever can stay the longest without any dance mistakes will win? So…. Let's begin" **(YUNI)

All the finalists stepped on the podium and started. The game just begun and Ryu dropped out. Later so did Rancis and then… no one. The two carried on dancing until they both got tired and dropped out at the same time.

"**We have our winners…. Vanellope and Princess Peach"**

Vanellope and Princess Peach walked to the podium and collected their trophies.

"**Well done guys…"**congratulated Yuni whilst handing the trophy.

Vanellope blushed as everyone stared at her including Ralph. Ralph looked at Vanellope and smiled then did the same to Princess Peach. Vanellope and Peach got off the stage and people cheered. They both headed to their tables and were congratulated by their friends.

Peach was cheered on by them whilst she headed her way to the table. Ralph got out of his seat and hugged Peach congratulating her. At that point Vanellope and Taffyta turned around and were shocked to see him hugging Peach.

_Vanellope & Taffyta: WHAT!?_

"**Are you guys alright?"** asked Gloyd.

"…**.yeah"** they both answered.

They looked at each other and then at their partners.

"**So….umm….."** said Rancis trying to bring up a conversation.

Meanwhile over at Ralph's table, they were talking, laughing and joking around.

"**Psst….Ralph…don't you need to give Vanellope her gift."** Whispered Felix in Ralph's ear.

Ralph had a moment and remembered. He got up and mimed "thanks for reminding me" to Felix. He walked over to Vanellope's table slowly.

"**Ralph's coming to you"** whispered Taffyta whilst Gloyd and Rancis were talking in the back.

"**Yeah right….he is with Peach"** answered Vanellope.

Ralph reached Vanellope's table and tapped Vanellope on the back.

"**Hi Ralph"** said Taffyta.

"**Hi Taffyta….You look ….. Really pretty."**

"**Thanks so do you. I like your goatee." **

"**You do?"** smiled Ralph.

"**Yep"**

Whilst Taffyta and Ralph were talking Vanellope stared at Ralph continuously as well as Taffyta. Felix and Calhoun looked confused at the way Vanellope and Taffyta were looking at Ralph. The turned to each other and shrugged. Meanwhile over at Vanellope's table Rancis and Gloyd were giving Ralph the look and were whispering to each other.

"**Anyway….Do you mind if I talk with Vanellope?"**

"**Yeah" "Vanellope…VANELLOPE!"**

Vanellope snapped out of her daydream and answered…

"**Yeah sorry."**

"**Can you come with me?"** asked Ralph.

"**Okay…"**

_Rancis: URGH! Why is he here!?_

She got up and Ralph took her by her arm. They headed their way out of DDR.

"**Where are you taking me?" **

"**Wait you'll find out."**

Vanellope blushed and giggled whilst thinking of something. He looked toward Vanellope and shrugged whilst heading his way to Fix-it Felix Jr and then took her to his house. The closer they got to his house, Vanellope blushed more and also felt her heart beating harder and faster.

"**Wait….stay here."**

He went inside his house and got her gift. It was wrapped in pink with a red liquorice ribbon.

"**Here you go….take it"**

"**It for me?"**

"**Nah…..it for Rancis"**

"**Seriously…."**

"**NO! Vanellope….sarcasm…!"**

"**So it's for me?"**

"**Yeah"**

Vanellope blushed and opened it.

"**Ralph…It's beautiful."**

"**Wear it"**

"**Now?"**

"**Yeah…wait"**

Ralph got closer to Vanellope's back and moved her hair to the side. She blushed. He took her old necklace off and handed it to her. He took the diamond one he brought for her and put it on her.

_Vanellope: His hands feel so soft and warm._

"**Um… Sorry…do you want to put the earrings on yourself? I don't want to hurt you." **he asked.

"**Okay."**

She took the old earrings off and gave it to Ralph then put the new ones on.

"**Vanellope….you look really nice."**

She blushed and smiled.

"**Let's go back before they think we died."** He said.

"***giggle* okay…wait…what do I do with the box and old ones?"**

"**I know..."**

He took them and put them in his house. He got out the house and locked the door.

"**Shall we?"** he asked.

"**Yep"**

They both walked back to DDR and went back to their tables. Vanellope sat down and Taffyta asked….

"**Where did you go? WOW! That's pretty…Did Ralph give you it?"**

"**Yeah"** she blushed.

Meanwhile over at Ralph's table things were getting tense.

"**Peach…are you alright?"** he said noticing her getting worried.

"**I don't know… Mario sent me a message which looks really weird."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**It's got random letters."**

He too her phone and read the message.

"**Don't worry… he might want to tell you something. I think it would be better if we went to see what's wrong"**

"**Yeah that would be great."**

"**I'll come with you in case anything is wrong."**

"**Okay…"**

They both got up and went out. Vanellope turned around to find Ralph.

_Vanellope: Where is he?_


	10. Hmm

Chapter 10

Ralph and Peach reached Mario's house and knocked on the door.

"**Umph"** said a muffled voice.

Ralph knocked the door again and the muffled noise was much louder. Ralph broke the door and entered the house. Princess Peach spotted the kitchen door locked.

"**Ralph…the kitchen"**

He walked towards the kitchen door and broke the lock. As they walked in they found blood and Mario in the corner with his hand tied and his mouth tied as well as his legs.

"**Maarriiooo…..Who did that to you?"** asked Ralph worried.

Princess Peach went up to Mario and untied his bandage around his mouth.

"**I don't know…."** he said gasping for pixel air.

Ralph untied the bandages around Mario's body and helped him.

"**Weren't you ill?"**

"**Yeah…."**

"**So how did you end up here?"**

"**I don't know…. The only thing I remember is that I was sleeping in bed until I felt this sort of painful sting in me. I opened my eyes and found cuts around my body and bandages. "**

"**Hmm…."**

Peach walked to the first aid cupboard and got the first aid kit. She tied bandages around Mario's wounds.

"**No need for that…I'll just call Felix."** said Ralph.

"**There's no need…Don't tell anyone this happened."** Said Mario.

"**Why?"**

"**Just don't. Promise me you won't"**

"**Fine…I promise"**

Ralph got up and took Mario on his shoulder and laid him down his bed.

"**Aren't you going to go back? I don't want to ruin your New Year."**

"**Umm…Are you going to be able to take care of yourself?"**

"**Yep. Thanks Ralph."**

"**No problem Bro."** smiled Ralph. **"So… I'll see you later. Peach you coming?"**

"**No….I need to take care of him."**

"**Alright…See you soon."**

"**Bye"**

Ralph left Mario's house and went back to DDR. He walked towards where Princess Daisy and Luigi were. He whispered in their ears and then Daisy and Luigi left DDR thanking him. After a few moments he walked over to Felix with a smile remembering his promise.

"**So where did you go?"**

"**Nowhere just a little walk"**

"**Phew! We got worried. But where is Peach?"**

"**She went back home as she got tired and Mario was calling her."**

"**Okay anyway…."**

Ralph and Felix chatted away and laughed at each other's jokes. Calhoun kept a close eye on Vanellope and Taffyta when she had the chance. They both sat there and at each opportunity turned back to look at Ralph who was laughing and smiling.

_Calhoun: Hmm….. I think I know what's going on…_

The party was going on for the whole night and in between New Year's feast was served. Everyone enjoyed it and people danced.

"**Felix….do you want to go now? It's quite late."**

"**Yeah sure brother." **

Calhoun, Felix and Ralph got up out of their seats and waved bye to Yuni. They left DDR and went home. Felix and Calhoun went to the Penthouse whilst Ralph got home and took his suit off. He put his pyjamas on which were jogging bottoms and a skin tight T-shirt. He got in his bed and went to sleep straight away.

At the Penthouse, Felix and Calhoun got changed and sat down on the couch to talk with eachother.

"**Calhoun….are you thinking what I am?"**

"**I think so."**

"**Did you see the way she was looking at him?"**

"**Yep but it's not only her its Taffyta too."**

"**Seriously?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**He'd better watch out. Anything can happen."**

"**Yeah...I'm so tired. Goodnight"**

"**Goodnight"**

They both fell asleep.


	11. The Jealousy Act

Chapter 11

The next day things were a bit….okay, maybe very different at Super Mario Bros. Mario woke up and felt the pixel air touch his feet.

_Mario: Wait….Have I….? _

"**Peach! PEACH!"** he shouted.

"**I'm coming!"** she replied.

Princess Peach came out the bathroom and entered Mario's bedroom.

"**OMG!"**

"**What?"**

"**You upgraded and now you look…."**

"**Worse?! I knew it!"**

Mario sat up and went to the bathroom. Whilst brushing his teeth he walked over to the mirror.

"**Whoa! Man…I look quite good."**

Mario smiled and walked towards Princess Peach. She smiled in a fascinating way.

_Peach: Finally….He looks good. I love his upgrade._

Ralph woke up and brushed his teeth. He went over to the penthouse which was much…much bigger and taller than before. He rang the bell and Calhoun answered the door. She looked at him and told him to come inside.

"**Come join us for Breakfast."**

"**Ok"**

Ralph sat down at the dinner table where Felix and Calhoun were eating pancakes. Whilst eating, Calhoun looked towards Felix trying to say something non-verbally.

"**Ahh… Umm…Ralph, me and Calhoun need to talk to you about something."**

"**What?"**

"**Well…. It's about Vanellope…"**

"**Yeah…what about her?"**

"**Well…Umm…I don't know what to say…"**

"**What is it?!"**

"**Well… I and Calhoun think that Vanellope has feelings for you."**

"**Pfft…Felix that's not really a funny joke."**

"**No… we are being serious."**

"**Felix that isn't being serious…that's being stupid. Why would she like me?"**

"**Oh come on Ralph…if the girls like you.. Vanellope likes you too cause she's a girls too duh!"**

"**I know she's a girl but I swear down she's dating one of those gummy bears."**

"**I don't think so…"**

"**Hmm…. I still don't think it's true."**

"**Come on Ralph…wasn't she acting weird yesterday."**

"**No not really."**

"**What about when you were talking to Taffyta…she was STARING at you."**

"**And….? I would if she was talking to one of you… I probably would"**

"**Well… I don't mean in a normal stare as in…urgh…Calhoun explain it to him"**

Calhoun starting talking when Felix nudged her.

"**She was staring at you in a…umm…. way"**

"**What do you mean in a…umm…way?!"**

"**Well in a…umm…way!"**

"**What's umm…way?!"**

"**Oh forget it."**

Calhoun looked at Felix and then to Ralph.

"**Ok….when you took her ALONE to your house didn't she do anything?"**

"**Well…no not really except…"**

"**EXCEPT WHAT!?"**

"**Some small giggles"**

"**Do you know why she was giggling?"**

"**No…not really."**

_Calhoun: Seriously…Even I know why she was giggling…!_

"**Ralph…you are probably the most stupid person I have ever met."**

"**Gee thanks..."**

"**Urgh…."**

"**Ralph…I think I know what to do."**

"**Wait… What do you want to do?"**

Felix whispered to Ralph and so did Calhoun.

"**So… do you agree Ralph?"**

"**I really think this is stupid…."**

"**Oh come on…it's the only way to prove to you that Vanellope likes you."**

"**Urgh…fine. If it's not true then I will kill you…!"**

"**Trust me…. She does."**

Ralph got out his seat and went to Super Mario Bros. He knocked on Mario's door and Princess Peach opened it.

"**Ralph…I'm so glad to see you."**

"**Okay... Is Mario alright?"**

"**Yeah….wait…come inside…I need to show you something."**

"**Ok"**

"**Follow me…"**

"**So…umm…what's the surprise?"**

"**Look…"**

She pointed at Mario who was lying on the couch.

"**Whoa… He looks good"**

"**I know right…"**

"**I just came to check everything's ok. Turns out that everything is… so I hope to see you soon"**

"**Wait… stay for a while"**

"**No sorry… "**

"**Alright…I'll see you later or whenever…"**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

Ralph left Super Mario Bros and returned back home. On the way back to his house, he was spotted by Felix.

"**Hello Ralph"**

"**Hi Felix"**

"**Did you go to see Vanellope?"**

"**No… I went to see Mario"**

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know…just felt like it."**

"**Okay anyway…Where are you heading to now?"**

"**Nowhere really"**

"***cough* *cough* Sugar Rush?"**

"**Oh…um…urgh! Fine!"**

"**Wait before you go…wear something else at least."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because!"**

"**Urgh!"**

Ralph headed to his house and got changed into a black shirt with denim trousers. He was also wearing a black biker jacket on top. Usually he doesn't wear shoes but this time he wore black hi-tops. He stepped out his house and was praised by Felix. After, Ralph headed his way to Sugar Rush. At Game Central Station…It wasn't a surprise. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

_Yuni: Wow! Ralph looks so different in casual clothes._

_Ryu: Man…Ralph is looking really good._

_Sonic: That upgrade really has helped him._

_Amy: If only Ralph was Sonic… _

Ralph looked at the floor trying to not get nervous in front of everyone. He entered Sugar Rush and walked towards Vanellope's castle until he saw Taffyta.

_Ralph: Alright…I need to do what Felix and Calhoun told me._

Ralph walked towards Taffyta and grabbed her hand softly.

"**Who…a"**

Taffyta scanned Ralph's clothes and smirked.

"**Ralph…you look so different."**

"**Is that good or bad?"**

"**It's good in your case."**

"**Phew! Anyway I need to talk to you."**

"**To me?"**

"**Yes to you?"**

"**To me?" she said again smiling.**

"**YES TO YOU!"**

"**To…"**

"**YES YES YES!"**

_Taffyta: Ralph wants to talk to me! _

"**I'm so sorry….you never really talked to me before so it's quite umm…exciting for me."**

"**It is?"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**How?"**

"**Well…you see…umm… I personally think that you are quite handsome."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah?"**

_Ralph: Vanellope's never said anything like this to me before._

"**Anyway… Umm… Taffyta… I need your help.**

"**Okay? But why?"**

"**By the way… the thing I am about to tell you is everything Felix told me to do"**

"**I'm listening"**

"**Okay…Here it goes. They think Vanellope has a crush on me."**

"**And…?"**

"**Well umm… I don't believe it and err... I need you to act like my girlfriend so I am able to see whether she does or doesn't."**

"**Me? Be YOUR girlfriend?"**

"**Err…Yeah?"**

"**Alright"**

"**Thanks a lot Taffyta."**

"**No problem honey."**

Taffyta smirked and blushed. So did Ralph.


	12. The Jealous Princess

Chapter 12

Ralph and Taffyta walked towards the castle of where Vanellope was standing at the balcony, proud about the way Sugar Rush looks now. She stood there staring at the race track. She scanned the track until…

_Taffyta: Oh Gosh! Vanellope's looking._

"**Psst… Ralph"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Vanellope's looking"**

"**What? From where?"**

"**Her balcony…"**

Ralph grabbed Taffyta's hand and held it tight.

"**Sorry…?!"** whispered Ralph.

"**It's fine… Technically we have to get used to it, if we are putting on an act"** smiled Taffyta.

Ralph smiled back at Taffyta and winked. He put his right hand over her shoulder and smiled at her. Taffyta blushed and smiled back.

"**You know Taffyta I quite like your upgrade."**

"**You do?"**

"**Yeah… I think you look great"**

She blushed and smiled at him.

_Vanellope: Why is Taffyta with….RALPH!? Why are they smiling? WHY IS HE HOLDING HER SO CLOSE!?_

Vanellope stood there staring at Ralph in shock and mumbled to herself. She looked a bit angry and upset but happy at the same time.

_Vanellope: Why do I feel so weird? I never felt like this before? What's wrong with me? ...But from everyone is he seriously dating Taffyta?! _

"**Wait…wait…am I thinking too much? Maybe they're just being friendly? I know Taffyta is pretty and has light blue eyes which everyone likes as well as being taller but…."**

She kept a close eye at Ralph until she saw him look at her. She waved…

_Ralph: What do I do? Do I wave?_

"**Ralph… wave back!"**

He waved back at her and smiled.

_Vanellope: Phew! That clears everything! So… he isn't dating Taffyta!? Wait… How do I know!? I better go ask! _

Vanellope ran down the crystal stairs and opened the door.

"**Oh shoot… Vanellope's coming!"**

"**Wait… I know what to do."**

**Vanellope ran to them and looked at Ralph as well Taffyta.**

"**Hello Ralph"**

"**Hi Vanellope"**

**Taffyta watched the two talking and listened carefully.**

"**So…umm….what are you doing here?"**

"**Well…umm…I came to see Taffyta."**

_Vanellope: You came to see HER… not ME!_

"**Why?"**

"**Because I umm…wanted too"**

"**Okay…but how comes you didn't come to the castle like you always do?"**

"**I err…. Just…. Explored your game?"**

_Ralph looked at Taffyta._

"**You see Vanellope… what Ralph means to say is that we're..."**

"**You're WHAT!?"**

_Vanellope: They're DATING!_

"**Ralph… your dating… her?!"** said Vanellope starting to change her facial expressions from shocked to upset.

Taffyta and Ralph noticed the change of expression on her face and looked at each other.

"**Fine! I'm fine with that! You could date each other! I'm just the president of Sugar Rush who takes care of EVERYONE! You know what… I DON'T CARE! Do whatever you want… who am I to tell you what to do!"**

"**Whoa! Calm down Vanellope****!"** He said whilst putting his hand on her shoulder.

"**I'm fine Ralph!"** she said moving his hand**. ****"I'm sorry for interrupting your moment…. I'm so stupid to be nosey!"**

"**Umm….no its fine but you need to calm down."**

"**No I don't! I err… need to go…" **her eyes were starting to swell up with water but before her tears escaped from her eyes she ran and glitches back to the castle.

Ralph looked at Taffyta confused about how Vanellope just acted.

"**What on game was she talking about?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**That was so weird"**

"**I've never seen Vanellope act in such a way before"**

"**Well…neither have I"**

**They both continued to walk side by side until…**

"**Let's tell Felix what happened."**

"**Okay"**

Ralph grabbed Taffyta's hand and ran out of Sugar Rush. At that point Vanellope looked at Ralph and Taffyta, standing on her balcony with anger and ran into her room. She jumped onto her bed face flat. She cried and mumbled.

"**What's so bad about me!? The people who I don't like, like me! But… the one I like… don't like me!?"**

She sat up on her bed and sobbed. Her eyes went from hazel to red…DARK RED.

_Vanellope: If he wants to play like that… I'll see how long he can survive without me._

At that thought she grinned to herself.

At that moment Ralph and Taffyta was at his game talking to Felix about what just happened in Sugar Rush.

"**She did this?" **said Felix.

"**Yeah! It was quite scary and awkward at the same time" **answered Vanellope.

"**Ralph… Do you believe me now?" **said Felix looking at Ralph.

"**For what?"**

"**That… Vanellope likes you."**

"**Pfft no! Just because she acted like that doesn't mean she likes me. She's probably just shocked at me dating one of the racers."**

Taffyta looked at Felix and shrugged. Felix smiled and said what to do next.


	13. What The?

Chapter 13

There were only two days left until the arcade was going to open. Everyone was excited but nervous. Vanellope sat in her room and thought to herself…

_Vanellope: What if the gamers don't like me?_

"**Those people are going to love you…You know why? Cuz you're a winner"**

"**A winner"**

"**You're adorable"**

"**I'm adorable"**

"**And everyone loves an adorable winner"**

Vanellope turned around…

"**Ral…..ph…" **

Vanellope saw no one standing at her bedroom door.

_Vanellope: Wait… Am I hearing voices in my head? What's happening to me? _

She got up and walked down the castle stairs.

"**Good Morning president"**

"**Hi sour bill"**

"**May I ask you something?"**

"**Sure"**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Yep"**

"**You seem a bit upset."**

"**I do?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**It's nothing"**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**As you say president. By the way… your breakfast is in the dining hall."**

"**Thanks sour bill"**

She walked over to the dining hall and saw pancakes with syrup on it.

_Vanellope: Looks nice… but for some reason I don't want to eat._

She sat down and started to eat the pancakes…alone. Once she was done Sour Bill walked over to her and asked….

"**President…I think if you go to Gloyd or Rancis it might help you."**

"**You think?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Alright"**

Vanellope walked out the castle and saw Rancis and Gloyd standing on the tracks talking to the girls. What surprised her was that Taffyta wasn't there.

_Vanellope: URGH! I bet she went to her boyfriend Ralph._

She walked to the race track and greeted Rancis as well as Gloyd. Meanwhile over at Fix-It Felix Jr things were normal. Taffyta and Felix knocked on Ralph's house. Ralph was getting into the hobby of wearing clothes more often. This time he was wearing a black jeans with white low tops. He had a plain grey sweater on top of a casual shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow.

"**Wow! Ralph you look really nice!"** praised Felix.

"**Thanks man. Anyway shall we go to Tappers to have some fun?"**

"**Yeah let's go. Calhoun's already there. You don't want to keep her waiting."**

Felix, Ralph and Taffyta walked out of Fix-It Felix Jr and entered Tappers.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Rancis and Gloyd stood there talking to Vanellope for a good one or two hours.

"**Do you want to go to Tappers?"** asked Rancis.

"**Sure" **answered Vanellope.

"**Nah…I don't feel like it." **Said Gloyd.

"**Alright see you later Gloyd."**

Rancis and Vanellope walked out of Sugar Rush and entered Tappers. Vanellope walked towards Tapper until she saw Ralph with Taffyta in the corner as well as Felix and Calhoun. Ralph and his little gang were laughing away as they all cracked their own little jokes. Felix looked around to find Vanellope standing staring at Ralph.

"**Psst…Ralph…Vanellope"** whispered Felix pointing to his left trying not to make it so obvious.

"**Oh come on…she's here too!"** moaned Ralph. He looked at Taffyta and said sorry. He grabbed her face and kissed her on her check to show Vanellope and make her jealous. Vanellope may have not exactly been angry on the outside but inside she was burning up.

_Vanellope: WHY IS HE KISSING HER!? You know what he is going to pay…._

She looked at Rancis who was dinking his beer and grabbed it off him.

"Vanell….ope"

She drank his whole jug of beer in one go. She did the same thing around two more times until she grabbed Rancis by his collar. She pushed him on to the wall and….

"**Vanellope….what are you…"**

She grabbed his face and thoroughly kissed him using all her strength and power. Everyone at Tappers stopped what they were doing and all stared at her. Ralph opened his mouth in sock as well as Taffyta.

"**Did I just see what I thought I did or am I dreaming?" **said Ralph.

"**I think she just did kiss him" **said Calhoun.

"**Is she drunk?"**

"**I think so…"**

"**Oh no! This can't be good…"**

Vanellope got off Rancis and stumbled towards Ralph.

"**You think just because you have a girlfriend you think you're so cool but guess what…"** she said slamming her hands on his table.

"**Look Vanellope… you really should go home…it's not safe here. You're going to hurt yourself."**

"**Shut up Ralph! I really liked you but I guess I like someone else now! He's much stronger than you and also more handsome!"**

"**Ooop…There you go…" **smirked Felix under his breath.

Ralph looked there shocked at what he just heard from his own ears.

"**Ralph…Nothing is going to happen me!" **snapped Vanellope. She stumbled on to the floor and banged her head therefore she lost consciousness.

Rancis walked over to Vanellope and tried to pick her up. He was half drunk and was very

"**Pfft…you call yourself strong…Ralph show him how it's done"** said Taffyta.

"**Ralph cannot touch her!"** snapped Rancis giving them all dirty looks.

Felix got out his chair and pushed Rancis on the floor.

"**Pick on someone your own size!"**

Ralph got out his seat and grabbed Rancis by his collar and lifted him in the air.

"**Remember that I'm older than you"**

Ralph dropped him on the floor and Rancis started rolling on the floor in pain. Ralph picked Vanellope up and carried her in his arms.

_Ralph: Urgh! She's wet!_

He walked out of Tappers bidding goodbye.

_Ralph: Right? Where should I go? If I go to Sugar Rush… the racers will think I killed her and then kill me there. If I go to mine…she might kill me. One way or another…_

He walked towards his game and went to his house. He laid her on his bed and sat down thinking about what to do next.

_Ralph: Now what do am I supposed to do..? She's making my bed wet! I need to tell Taffyta to get some clothes for her but I can't leave her or else she might think… URGH! _

He walked over to his closet and found a white t-shirt as well as a pair of jogging bottoms.

_Ralph: I guess it's better than letting her wet my bed._

He went over to Vanellope and picked her torso up. Her head just hanging over his hand. Ralph took a deep breath and took her teal crop top off. Luckily for him her tank top wasn't wet. He took the oversized t-shirt and slid it on to her.

_Ralph: Phew! She doesn't look bad in my clothes._

He placed her head down and took her jeans off.

_Ralph: I can't believe I am doing this._

He slid his jogging bottom onto her and luckily didn't wake her up. Despite it being quite big she didn't look bad. After an hour of dressing her up in his clothes and cleaning his room he took her clothes and put it in the washing machine.

_Ralph: It's going to start to make a lot of noise, I better take her to the penthouse and place her on the bed there. It's good for her and me. At least I don't get bored. Oooh! I can watch TV! Yes!_


	14. Misunderstandings

Chapter 14

Ralph picked Vanellope in his arms and walked out his door. With Vanellope in his arms he took her to the penthouse and placed her on the bed in his room.

_Ralph: It's a good thing I was allowed to own my own room in the penthouse._

He placed her down on his bed and put his duvet on her.

_Ralph: Phew! Now it's my time…_

Ralph walked out the bedroom and shut the door slowly. He walked towards the couch in his apartment. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on a quiet volume.

_Ralph: Is it warm in here or what?_

He took his grey sweater off and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt. This made parts of his tank top visible especially because his top buttons were undone. After a while, Ralph enjoyed watching the TV and laughed at the jokes. Things were fine until he heard a moan from his room.

_Ralph: Oh Damn! She woke up!_

Felix, Calhoun and Taffyta left and stopped the Surge Protector to ask where Ralph went.

"**Well…He walked into your game with Vanellope in his arms."**

"**He did?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Alright thanks"**

"**I'm just doing my job"** smirked the Surge Protector and disappeared in a blink.

They walked towards their game and saw the penthouse's light on.

"**He must be in there"** suggested Taffyta.

"**Don't be ridiculous…Ralph lives in the shack. Wait…doesn't he?" **said Calhoun.

"**He does but he can stay in his apartment if he wants." **Said Felix.

"**He has an apartment now?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Did you give it to him?"**

"**Yeah. There was always a spare apartment so I decided to give it to him."**

"**That is such a nice thing to do Felix"** Smirked Calhoun.

They walked towards the penthouse and started heading their way to his Ralphs' apartment at the highest floor.

_Vanellope: My head hurts so badly! I shouldn't have drunk those three jugs of beer. What was going on my mind!?_

Vanellope opened her eyes to fine a white luxury bedroom with pictures of Ralph and Felix.

_Vanellope: I'm in Ralph's room._

She got out of bed and saw that her clothes have changed.

_Vanellope: What…My clothes!? Err…Did Ralph change my clothes?!_

She noticed that they were Ralphs' clothes and walked up to the door to open it. At the same time Ralph opened the bedroom door. Vanellope fell onto Ralph with a THUD! She was raging with anger in her eyes.

"**You undressed me!"**

"**Look Vanellope!"**

"**Ralph how could you!?"**

"**I didn't do what you thought I did!"**

Vanellope took her hands and started to strangle and hit him on his face.

"**Whoa…Calm Down!"**

"**ARGHHHH!"**

She continued to hit him until he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed her off gently and picked her up by her shoulders. He pushed her shoulders against the wall and kept it there.

"**Enough is enough!" **he said with anger in his eyes.

"**Let go of me Ralph!" **she said trying to break out of the hold.

"**Look you were drunk and you spilt beer all over your clothes!"**

"**I DON'T CARE!" **

They both stood there against the wall with rage in both of their eyes.

Felix, Calhoun and Taffyta reached Ralph's apartment.

"**Aren't you going to knock?" **asked Calhoun

"**I don't need to. He lets me in whenever I want." **Replied Felix.

"**How are you going to go in?"**

"**He always leaves it open."**

Felix opened the door and his eyes went wide open and opened his mouth. Calhoun and Taffyta did the same.

Ralph shocked to see Felix, Calhoun and Taffyta let go off Vanellope.

"**Look Felix… it isn't anything like it looks like!"** he said scared and nervous.

"**Yeah…It isn't anything that it looks like!"** said Vanellope noticing what they were thinking about.

Ralph and Vanellope looked at each other with anger….

_Ralph: It all happened because of YOU!_

_Vanellope: URGH!_

They looked back at Felix and Calhoun as well as Taffyta who was the first to speak.

"**So what you're saying is that despite being against the wall and holding each other ,you weren't doing that?"**

"**Umm…yeah...No….yes"** stuttered Ralph.

Taffyta and Felix raised one eyebrow.

"**And your scruffiness?"** said Calhoun.

"**Well…err...I was feeling warm so I took my sweater and unbuttoned my shirt" **said Ralph.

"**Or was it Vanellope?"**

"**Ew! No! Why would she?"**

"**Well…why is she wearing your clothes?"**

"**She was wet and sticky from all the beer she drank at Tappers like an idiot!" **said Ralph giving her the eye.

"**If she was drunk and unconscious…that only leads to one point and that is that…"**

Calhoun looked at Felix and he finished her sentence off…

"**You took her clothes off?"**

"**Well….I…err…didn't…intend…to. But she was all wet…and my bed was getting wet…"**stuttered Ralph.

The atmosphere was very awkward and in the background Ralph's show was still playing which made it even more awkward.

Felix looked at Vanellope and she blushed in anger at Ralph but looked on the floor.

"**You basically saw here with no clothes on?"**

"**What? NO! I only changed her top with one of mine and her trousers! Even ask her!"** said Ralph getting a bit embarrassed and angry.

Vanellope looked under the shirt to find her tank top and then looked under the joggers to find her still wearing her leggings.

_Vanellope: So…He didn't take the advantage of me being drunk. Phew!_

"**Trust me Felix…I promise I didn't do anything to her!" **

"**I trust you brother! It's fine." **

"**Oh thanks"**

"**Aren't you going to give her clothes back?"**

"**Yeah…one minute."**

Ralph ran back to his shack and got her clothes out the washing machine.

_Ralph: Should I give it whilst it's wet or should I dry it?_

Ralph took the piece of clothing's and dried it in his mini clothes dryer. He folded the clothing and ran back to his apartment.

"**Here you go."**

He passed the clothing to her and she snatched it out of his hands.

_Ralph: Wow! I'm trying to be nice! Women can be so stupid sometimes!_


	15. Link's Getting Married?

Chapter 15

Vanellope left Ralph's apartment and slammed the door after her.

_Ralph: Sheesh! What on earth is wrong with her!?_

"**What happened?" **said Felix still curious of what had actually happened.

"**I don't know! She just randomly woke up and started to strangle me."**

"**And then!?"**

"**I just got really pissed off and slammed her on to the wall."**

"**And then…"**

"**Well.. YOU CAME IN WITHOUT KNOCKING AND THOUGHT OF IT THE OTHER WAY!" **said Ralph.

"**Jeepers…I'm sorry. I should have knocked"**

"**Yeah you should've!" **said Ralph infuriating.

"**So…err…when are you going to stay here permanently?" **said Calhoun trying to change the subject.

"**I don't know…" **said Ralph cooling down.

"**Ralph…don't you get bored living in the shack?"**

"**Umm…yeah"**

"**Isn't the shack a bit too small for you?"**

"**It is but I guess my code is there."**

"**Well we could bring it up here."**

"**Really how?"**

"**Ralph…look it common sense…just bring your closet in your bedroom here."**

"**Oh yeah…" **said Ralph.**"Thanks Calhoun."**

"**What are you waiting for? Christmas? …Come on…"**

Everyone smiled at Calhoun and they went to get things from Ralph's shack. The house change took around three to four hours. Ralph being the strongest there took the closet and brought it to his apartment. He placed it in his bedroom and admired the look of his new home. The rest of them brought all his things and he put them where they needed to go.

"**Thanks guys!"** smiled Ralph.

They all smiled back.

"**It's getting quite late…I better go home." **Said Taffyta.

"**Alright… So…I'll see you later." **Smiled Ralph.

He walked over to Taffyta and hugged her. She smirked and waved bye. He walked to his giant glass window and waved to her who was walking towards the train. He turned around and saw Felix nd Calhoun looking at him.

"**She's very kind isn't she?" **asked Felix.

"**Yeah she sure is."**

"**You like her don't you?"**

"**As a friend yeah."**

"**What about Vanellope?"**

"**I don't know…I guess she doesn't like me so why should I bother. She's got the 'strong' cavity with her so I don't really care."**

"**Yeah…Rancis is soo 'STRONG'!"**

They all broke out laughing and saying jokes about Rancis.

"**Oh wait…I remember…Link is getting married!"** said Calhoun.

"**What?! Really? He popped the question to Zelda!"**

"**Yeah he did and she said yes!"**

"**Great! I'm so happy for them."** Smiled Ralph.

"**They were both made for each other!"**

"**Yeah just like you and Felix."**

"**Yep"** smiled Calhoun.

"**So where are they going to get married?"**

"**In his game"**

"**Oh cool…"**

"**I can't wait but when is it?"**

"**It's in a few days."**

"**Is everyone invited?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**What are you going to wear?"**

"**You're thinking about it already?!"**

"**Yeah! Obviously! I want to look my best."**

"**You will look good in anything you wear" said Felix**

"**Thanks so do you as well as Calhoun."**

"**Thank you, anyway… we must leave you to your new home and have some rest."**

"**Alright…See you later"**

"**Bye"**

They walked out the door and Ralph walked towards his bedroom and opened his closet.

"**Ah Ha! I know exactly what I'm going to wear on Link's wedding"** Ralph smiled and changed into his pyjamas.

He walked into his kitchen and started to cook his dinner which was spaghetti Bolognese.

"**Yummy"**

After a while once his spaghetti was ready to eat he heard a knock on the door. He walked to his door and opened it to find Link standing there.

"**Hi Link"**

"**Hi Ralph"**

"**Congratulations"**

"**Thanks"**

"**How comes you're here?"**

"**Well I came to invite you to my wedding but turns out you already know"**

"**Why are you standing outside…come in?"**

"**Whoa…this is actually quite a nice apartment."**

"**I know right. Felix gave it to me."**

"**You're one lucky guy"**

"**Thanks…well….so are you. She agreed."**

"**It would've been embarrassing if she said no"**

"**Yeah…soo….anything in mind for Zelda"**

"**Well…no…not really"**

"**Oh come on Link! Surprise her! Make your wedding day so great that she won't forget"**

"**That might be quite good cuz I really want to make her happy"**

"**I think I know what you should do"**

Ralph whispered in Links ear and he smiled.

"**I can't do I man"**

"**You can…it always works"**

"**You sure?"**

"**Yep. Just give it a try. Trust me she will be the happiest bride in the arcade"**

"**Thanks man but I have no experience"**

"**I'll teach you"**

"**You've done it before?"**

"**Well technically not to anyone but I think I'm quite good"**

"**Alright thanks man"**

"**When is the wedding?"**

"**Sunday…so exactly one week"**

"**Alright I think that should be fine. Tomorrow we have a full day so we will practice the whole day and after tomorrow we will practice every day after the arcade closes."**

"**Will I be ready?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Alright I'll give it a go…so I'll see you soon"**

"**Yeah…tomorrow?"**

"**Yep tomorrow"** smiled Link as he walked out the door.

He walked over to the dining table and started eating his spaghetti. Once he had finished he walked to his bedroom and laid on his bed.

_Ralph: Tomorrow's going to be a busy day_

In a blink, he fell asleep.


	16. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 16

Ralph woke up at 7 in the morning and brushed his teeth. He walked to the kitchen ad had cereal for his breakfast.

_Ralph: So…err…what am I going to teach him today?_

Ralph thought of the same question again and again. He had finished his breakfast and had gotten changed into a classic v neck black top, white trousers and black plimsolls. His hairstyle was the usual messy but a bit longer than before.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Ralph went to the door and opened it…

"**Lin…..Vanellope? Why are you here?!"**

"**I came to give you clothes back!" **

He snatched the clothes off her the same way she did yesterday.

"**Aren't you going to say something?!"**

"**Umm…NO. I'm sorry but I just don't really need to see you now."**

"**You're expecting Taffyta… oh sorry… I meant to say 'girlfriend' aren't you?"**

"**She is not and this conversation is over."**

"**Fine then be like that…"**

"**I don't have time for this…just go…" **said Ralph getting annoyed.

"**I am leaving…"**

"**Hurry Up! Rancis is waiting for you to show his muscular body." **Said Ralph whilst mimicking Vanellope.

"**He is STRONGER than you!" **Vanellope said angrily.

"**He sure is!" **

"**URGHHH! BYE!"**

"**GOODBYE!" **said Ralph closing the door on her face.

_Ralph: Where did Link go?_

At 10'o'clock Link arrived at Ralph's apartment and knocked on the door.

"**Hello" **said Ralph whilst opening the door.

"**Hi…I'm so sorry for being late"**

"**No it's alright….come in"**

"**Your apartment is really nice"**

"**Thanks…sit down"**

"**Alright"**

"**Did Zelda see you leave your game?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Did you tell her you were coming to my game?"**

"**No…I said I was going for a jog around the games"**

"**Alright"**

"**So…shall we start?"**

"**Yeah sure"**

Ralph walked to his room and got a sheet of MUSIC in his hand.

"**Right first start by saying 'la' from low to high"**

"**Alright…umm…Do I start?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Okay….err…umm…la laa LAlAlaalaAA"**

"**Ahhh! My ear!"**

"**Was it good?"**

"**Err…umm…you need to work on it. Give it another go."**

"**Alright… la la laaAAaaaAAAAAaAaaA *cough*"**

"**Right we need to work on that a lot….starting now"**

Ralph smiled and they started to practice. After 3 hours of practicing Ralph….

"**Would you look at the time it's 1! You hungry?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Alright…I'll see if Calhoun has made any food. Wanna come?"**

"**Nah…I wanna practice more…"**

"**Alright"**

Ralph walked out his apartment and heard Link trying his best whilst going to the elevator. He reached Felix's floor and went over to Felix's apartment.

_Ralph: Phew! You can't hear it from here._

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"**Hi Ralph" said Calhoun whilst opening the door.**

"**Hi Calhoun…I came to ask whether you made anything to eat…"**

"**Yeah I do, I was just about to come and give it…anyway…here you go"**

"**Thanks Calhoun" **said Ralph smiling whilst taking the food from her hand.

"**Anything else?"**

"**No that's it thanks a lot"**

"**You're welcome"**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

_Ralph: This should be enough for two._

Ralph got back to his apartment and shared the food with Link.

"**This food is really nice!" **said Link with food still in his mouth.

"**It sure is" **smiled Ralph.

**After the eating was over Ralph and Link started practicing again.**

"**Alright I think your vocals are fine now…let's move on to the song"**

"**Yay! Wait…is she going to like it?"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Let's start of with this…****That's how much I love you (yeah)****that's how much I need you****"**

"**Ok…umm….****That's how much I love you (yeah)****that's how much I need you****"**

"**Good…good…do the same but now with a lot more feeling to it!"**

"**Alright…"**

The two men started to practice again and again until it was time for Link to go.

"**You did well! So…tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Bye…"**

"**Bye"**

**Link left and Ralph went off to bed.**

_Ralph: Back to routine now! Urghh!_

Mr Litwak opened the arcade and there was a crowd of children and teenagers all standing outside the arcade to check out the upgraded games.

_Mr Litwak: it was true…the arcade is more popular due to the upgrade!_

**Mr Litwak opened the main entrance and children came into the arcade like fleas.**

"**WOW! The graphics are much better!"**

"**OMG! Fix-It Felix is cooler than before."**

"**All the games look so real"**

All the children were commenting all the games and looked impressed.

"**Mr Litwak!"**

"**Yes?"**

"**My money won't go in"**

"**Ooh! It must be full. One minute…"**

He opened the coin door and cleared it by collecting the money in his pouch.

"**Here you go"**

"**Thank You" **

He smiled and walked off. At 6 in the afternoon Mr Litwak waved goodbye to all the children and collected all the money from the games. He sat down at his desk and calculated the amount he got.

"**1,098…1,099…2,000! WOW! That's the most I ever got!"**

He smiled and put the money in his safe which he kept in his secret door behind his cupboard full of bills. He smiled again and closed the arcade ready for tomorrow.

_Ralph: Due to this bigger screen…every time the Nicelanders pick me up I see Sugar Rush and it's awkward to actually look at Vanellope. _

Link arrived and they both started to practice again. The same happened tomorrow….the day after…the day after that basically every day until his wedding.

**Pompadour **


	17. The Wedding

Chapter 17

It was the day of the wedding…everyone was excited. It was Sunday therefore the arcade was closed. It was 7 am and Ralph was feeling nervous for Link.

Ralph was already awake and go ready to see Link. He wasn't wearing anything special right now, just a blue shirt and jogging bottoms.

_Ralph: I'd better go and see Link!_

Ralph got out his apartment and ran to 'The Legend of Zelda' to meet Link who was standing outside the castle sweeping the footpath to the castle.

"**LINK!"**

_Link: Ralph! Phew!_

Link ran to Ralph and hugged him.

"**I'm really REALLY NERVOUS!"**

"**Don't worry man! Just believe in yourself!"**

"**But the only thing I don't know is when I am going to do it"**

"**Umm…probably the reception would be good"**

"**So not when I am about to get married?"**

"**Yeah! Do it later in the reception party"**

"**Alright! I hope I do well"**

"**You will! I believe in you!"**

"**Really? Thanks man"**

"**So…is everything looking good for the wedding?"**

"**It's almost ready…we just have to fix things and make thing more attractive here and there"**

"**Cool so… where are you going to do the 'I do' bit?"**

"**The same place where Felix got married to Calhoun"**

"**So…where is the reception party?"**

"**Here… in the castle"**

"**Oh…so…err…I'll see you later…at YOUR wedding" **smiled Ralph.

"**Yeah…wish me luck! Wait…here have this mirror!"**

"**Oh thanks man I needed one"**

"**You're welcome"**

Ralph left 'The Legend of Zelda' and walked towards his game when he saw Vanellope with Rancis outside their game.

_Vanellope: Ralph? What is he doing here?_

_Rancis: Oh for goodness sake! Why does she always have to turn around to see Ralph?_

_Ralph: Alright…I'll just walk forward pretending I didn't see her. That should work._

Ralph carried on walking to his game and was relieved that Vanellope or Rancis didn't do anything.

_Ralph: Alright…now I better shave a bit and also have a shower._

He shave his stubble but trimmed his goatee to make it tidier and more of a short circle beard. Ralph later went and had a shower. Then got changed into his suit. His suit this time was a teal suit and a white shirt.

_Ralph: Hmm…which tie looks good with this one? …..This one looks good!_

He picked the gold tie from his closet as well as the gold handkerchief which he put in his suit top pocket.

_Ralph: Looking good! He He! Right….shoes? Blue? Nah… Black? Nah…. Brown? Yeahh…_

He put on his brown oxford shoes on.

_Ralph: Now…my hair looks weird. I think I'm going to make a change to my hair. I think it's time to make my hair more stylish thank before. I think the modern pompadour hairstyles look good. I'll give it a go and see what Felix thinks of it…if he likes it GREAT but if he doesn't I'd better try another hairstyle._

He grabbed the brush and started combing his hair whilst looking at the mirror Link gave him. He brushed his hair again and again until he got the perfect pompadour.

_Ralph: I think I'm ready! _

Ralph walked out of his apartment and walked to Felix's apartment, he knocked on the door…

"**Hi Ral….Whoa!"**

"**How do I look?"**

"**You look great brother!"**

"**Thanks Felix" **

"**Why aren't you changed?"**

"**I am getting changed…just confused in what to wear"**

"**Oh ok…I'll help…"**

"**Alright"**

Ralph came in and followed Felix to his closet and picked out a suit for Felix. It was a dark green suit with a black shirt.

"**You have really good fashion sense"**

"**Thanks"**

"**What about shoes?"**

"**Umm…black should be fine"**

"**Tie?"**

"**No need"**

"**Cool"**

"**So…you get changed…I'll stand outside" **smiled Ralph.

"**Alright…see you on the other side"**

After a while Felix and Calhoun stepped out their apartment.

"**Wow! You guys look great!"**

"**Thanks! It's all because of you!" **said Felix.

"**Calhoun you look really nice in that green dress."**

"**Aww! Thanks! You look really handsome! I love your hairstyle and beard." **Smiled Calhoun.

"**Thanks. You two look really cute together. Your bond is unbreakable!"**

They all smiled and left the building.

"**Would you look at the time we are late!"**

"**We aren't….don't worry" **smiled Ralph.

They arrived at the wedding ceremony and walked to their seats which were at the front. People looked at Ralph's new look and smiled.

"**Hah! You thought we were late! There is literally ¼ of the people still missing**" whispered Ralph in Felix's ears.

They waited there until Ralph got up and walked towards Link who was wearing a traditional tuxedo.

"**You confident?"**

"**Umm…sort of"**

"**Good! It's a big day for you and her!"**

"**Yeah…look! Vanellope came!"**

Ralph turned around and saw Vanellope in a sequin bodice long strapless natural gold prom dress with her hair layered. At the same time Vanellope was staring right at him.

_Vanellope: Whoa! Ralph looks….different?_

Right behind Vanellope was Rancis who was wearing a white tuxedo. After Vanellope sat down, Taffyta walked in wearing a black and white mini ball gown which was a one shoulder with beautiful applique with Gloyd standing next to her in a white suit with black shoes and a plain black shirt. Ralph waved at her and so did she.

"**Anyway…good luck!"**

"**Thanks" **smiled Link.

Ralph sat down back in his seat and waited…. . The guests all arrived and it was time...

"HERE COMES THE BRIDE" The instrumentalists started to play the Wedding March. Zelda entered through the giant doors and came walking in with an attractive flat ruffle beads working satin court train wedding gown. Everyone gasped and smiled. She walked up to podium and looked at Link.

"**You look amazing!"** smiled Link.

She blushed and looked at the ground.

The ceremony went as usual BLAH BLAH BLAH…..

After the wedding everyone headed to the reception which was held at 'The Legend of Zelda'….


	18. The Reception

Chapter 18

At the reception things were tense for Link and Ralph. At the end of the hall of where the reception was taking place, Link stood on the stage with Ralph at the end of the stage behind a wall which meant that no one saw him there except Link. Ralph was controlling the lighting which was on the wall. The lights blanked out and ralph put the spotlight on Link. Everyone stopped to look at Link.

"**This is for you Zelda" **said Link looking at Zelda.

He turned left to look at Ralph and gave ralph the cue to start the music. Ralph walked on to the stage and sat behind the drum kit with the drum sticks in his hand. There was a moment of silence until the music started to kick in…. Link looked behind at Ralph and smiled.

_Link: Here we go…._

He looked up at Zelda when the guitar strokes and when Ralph started playing the drums to the beat.

Hate That I Love You

[Link (Ralph)] That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do  
Make me wanna smile?  
Can I not like it for a while?

[Ralph]  
No...

[Link]  
but you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did

[Both]  
But I hate it

[Link]  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong

[Both:]  
But I hate it

[Link]  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
So I despise that I adore you

[Link (Ralph)]  
And I hate how much I love you girl (yeah)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you girl (ooh)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so..

[Link]  
And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh

[Link]  
Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

[Link]  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

[Both]  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..

[Link]  
That's how much I love you  
How much I need you  
That's how much I need you  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you

[Link (Ralph)]  
And I hate that I love you sooo...  
And I hate how much I love you girl (Hey)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you girl But I just can't let you go (But I just can't let you go)  
And I hate that I love you so

[Link]  
And I hate that I love you so.. so..

Link smiled and Zelda ran onto the stage and hugged him tight. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

_Ralph: YOU DID IT!_

Link turned around and smiled at Ralph who was standing up and clapping. Ralph smiled back and gave him the thumbs up. Everyone cheered and smiled.

_Vanellope: RALPH CAN SING AND PLAY THE DRUMS!_

_Rancis: Not again! Why does she keep looking at him?! You know what, I'm going to do something that she won't forget!_

Rancis tapped on Vanellope's shoulder and grabbed her hand.

"**Rancis where are you taking me?" **she asked.

He took her outside of the castle and started to walk towards the botanic garden…

Taffyta looked at the way Rancis dragged Vanellope away and then looked at Ralph.

_Taffyta: WOW! Ralph has such a nice voice but where did Vanellope go?_

Ralph walked off the stage and went backstage to sort out the music/playlist. Meanwhile Link came off the stage as well as Zelda. People cheered and praised him. As Ralph chose the music to play, Taffyta came backstage and tapped him on the back. He turned around….

"**Taffyta…? What are you doing backstage?"**

"**I came to meet you"**

"**Why?"**

"**You just sang a song and it was beautiful!"**

"**You liked it?"**

"**Yeah obviously"**

"**Well…err…thanks"**

"**So…err...Are you going to stay backstage for the rest of the evening?"**

"**I don't know…"**

"**I err... need to show you something"**

"**What is it?"**

"**Well…err… you see…"**

"**What is it?"**

"**I'm not really sure what it is about but I'm curious to know what it is"**

"**Alright…"**

Ralph smiled until Taffyta grabbed his hand and took him outside.

"**Look…"** whispered Taffyta.

"**Where?"**

"**Over there heading towards the botanic garden"**

"**Is that…?"**

"**Yeah it's Vanellope and Rancis"**

"**Let's get closer"**

"**Yeah"**

They walked behind Vanellope but out of their sight.

"**Let's hide behind the bunch of big and fat trees"**

"**Yeah that's a good idea"**

They walked round the other way and arrived at the bunch of trees.

"**Here this should keep us out of sight but…"**

"**We can still hear what they are saying"** smirked Taffyta.

He smiled back and then they both gained full focus on Rancis and Vanellope. They stopped and Rancis smiled.

"**Why did you bring me here?"**

"**I needed to tell you something"**

"**What is it?!"**

"**Well…I don't know how to say it but…"**

"**But WHAT?"**

"**Well…I think that it might be a good time to live with you for the rest of my life"**

"**Are you proposing?"**

"**I think I am" **said Rancis as he knelt down on the floor.

"**I don't know what to say"**

"**Vanellope…."** He opened the box… **"Will you marry me?"**

"**I… I… I…"** stuttered the confused Vanellope.

Rancis grabbed Vanellope's face the same way she did when she was drunk and kissed her passionately. She tried to break out but he held her tightly using all his strength. She groaned confusing as he slipped the ring on her and stayed like that for more than a minute. She fell on the grass confused and look at her finger. Rancis wiped his mouth and smiled at Vanellope sheepishly.

_Vanellope: I'm engaged?_

"**Did he just…"** laughed Taffyta.

"**Propose?"** laughed Ralph

They laughed softly and ran out of sight back to the castle.

"**Man…there are too many weddings lately!" **laughed Ralph.

"**First Felix…then Link"**

"**Now Vanellope?"**

They laughed as they entered the hall again. He walked on to the stage alongside Taffyta and got the mic…

"**Ladies and Gentlemen…we have an announcement"**

Everyone looked confused.

"**Rancis has just proposed to Vanellope and she said yes!"**

"**We just saw them outside at the botanic garden and he proposed to her"**

"**They are still outside so we should congratulate them as they come in. What do you say?"**

People cheered and smiled….


	19. I'm Engaged?

Chapter 19

Vanellope got up and looked at Rancis. He grabbed her hip closer to his and kissed her on her cheek. He moved his hand down her arm and grabbed her hand and took her back to the hall. At that point, Ralph quickly pointed out to everyone that they were about to enter. He quickly went off the stage and went backstage with Taffyta.

"**This is perfect!"** giggled Ralph.

Ralph played the song 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars and laughed with Taffyta. Ralph and Taffyta quickly came back to the hall where everyone was and acted like nothing happened just like everyone else was.

Vanellope and Rancis opened the door to enter the hall and found the song playing. Ralph counted down from 5 to 1 with his fingers and then everyone cheered 'Congratulations' to Vanellope and Rancis. Vanellope and Rancis looked confused to see everyone congratulating him.

_Rancis: Why are they congratulating us? …Wait….how do they know?_

Ralph smiled at Taffyta. She smiled back and looked at Vanellope. Vanellope stood there confused and lowered her eyebrows at Rancis. He looked at her and smiled.

_Vanellope: This is so embarrassing! WHY IS HE SMILING?_

Link walked onto the stage and put on some house music.

"**Alright guys…a party isn't a party without any dancing!" **said Link

Everyone cheered and the lights turned out. It was pitch black until the disco lights went off. It was dark but at least people could see the others a bit. Everyone danced their hearts out until…slow music suddenly played from the playlist.

_Link & Ralph: What the?_

"**I can't find the stage so…I guess we have to dance to this…find your partner if you can people…." **announced Link.

_Ralph: Umm…ill just grab someone and see who it is when the lights turn on…_

Ralph bumped into someone and was lucky to find a woman.

"**Umm…do you wanna dance…?"** said the confused Ralph.

He put his hand out and she gave her hand to him.

_Ralph: Who is this? I can't see her and she can't see me. _

He slow danced with the anonymous person in front of him and felt somehow weird…

"**I err…never have done this before" **said Ralph trying to bring up a conversation.

"**Hmm…"** said the anonymous person.

They carried on dancing until Link on the other side found the lights. He switched them on and Ralph looked down to find…

"**Vanellope….?"**

He looked around the room to find Taffyta with Gloyd, Felix with Calhoun but Rancis standing alone.

_Ralph: What the hell?_

He looked at his hands and found it attached to Vanellope's...he jumped in shock and put his hand down.

"**Sorry…I didn't…umm..."**

Vanellope looked at him in surprise.

"**It's alright I guess…"**

"**And…err…congratulations…."**

"**Umm…thank you…"**

"**You better go to your fiancé before he gets angry….and…sorry for last week"**

Ralph walked off and went to Calhoun and Felix. He turned around to find Vanellope with Rancis but looking at him. The watch tower went DONG! And people were alerted of the time. Everyone left bidding goodbye to Link and Zelda except Ralph who was helping them to clean up the castle. After two to three hours of cleaning up, Ralph decided that it was time to go…

"**Thanks Ralph…"**

"**For what?"**

"**Well…everything…"**

"**It was nothing…"**

"**Thanks a lot man…"**

"**You're welcome but quickly go to sleep…the arcade is going to open in a few hours and plus it is **

**your wedding night so I guess the only thing left to say is to enjoy it and have fun"**

"**Thanks man…so I'll see you sometime…"**

"**Yeah…bye" **said Ralph as he walked out the castle door.

He walked back to Fix-it Felix and got changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and tucked himself in bed.

_Ralph: That was quite a weird but nice day… _

At that thought he fell fast asleep.


	20. OW!

Chapter 20

It was 6.00pm and Mr Litwak had just closed the arcade. Ralph got up and brushed the mud off.

"**Hey Ralph…You alright?"**

"**Yeah fine"**

"**Doesn't it hurt getting thrown of the building like that?"**

"**No…not really"**

"**If I were you I'd probably die" **smiled Felix.

"**You probably wouldn't! Do you want to try?"**

"**What?! NO!"**

"**Oh come on…it won't hurt…well…I think."**

"**I'm scared…It seems a bit too high…well to be thrown off"** said Felix looking at the roof.

"**I guess so, but it doesn't hurt. Don't worry if you don't want to do it…you don't have to…"**

"**Really?"**

"**Yeah…no one is telling you to"**

"**Phew!"**

_Felix: Whoa! I thought Ralph was going to force me to do it… _

"**So err…any plans for this evening?"**

"**No not really…but I might…"**

"**Go to see Calhoun"**

"**Yeah…How'd you…"**

"**She is your wife you know"**

"**Oh…yeah! Talking about that, aren't you going to get married?"**

"**What?! No…I don't know…maybe…"**

"**But when?"**

"**I don't know"**

"**What type of person do you want to get married to?"**

"**What are we talking about this?"**

"**I just…err…what to know…"**

"**Why?"**

"**I…don't know"**

**They stood there awkwardly…**

"**Aren't you going to see Calhoun?"**

"**Yeah do you want to come?"**

"**I don't know…"**

"**Just come…"**

**Felix walked off and Ralph followed.**

"**So…err…are things between you and Vanellope fine now?"**

"**I guess so…"**

"**Wait a minute…you were dancing with her yesterday!"**

"**And…"**

"**You didn't argue!"**

"**I guess so"**

Felix smiled.

"**You like her right?" **said Felix.

"**What as a friend…?"**

"**Yeah obviously!"**

"**Umm…I guess now that we have cleared things away…it must be alright…so…yeah!"**

They carried on walking down their game until they reached Game Central Station. As they strolled into Game Central Station, Ralph spotted Taffyta…

"**What the?"**

"**What…What?"**

"**Look…" **Ralph pointed to Taffyta.

"**Wait…she's with…Gloyd?"**

"**And…he's kneeling down with a box in his hand!"**

"**HE'S PROPOSING TO HER!"**

"**WHOA! First Rancis…now Gloyd…"**

"**It's as if…Sugar Rush is infected with a relationship virus"**

"**Which possesses the male racers to propose to the girls…."**

"**Weird…."**

"**I think she agreed!"**

Felix and Ralph both stared at Taffyta being lifted up in the air by Gloyd and being kissed on the head.

"**Let's congratulate them"**

"**Yeah"**

They walked towards Taffyta and Gloyd.

"**Congratulation!"** they both said.

Taffyta blushed and smiled. Gloyd smirked and thanked them.

"**So err…when are you going to get married?"**

"**I don't know…" **shrugged Gloyd.

As Ralph smiled at Taffyta…he looked at Gloyd.

"**You better take care of her or else…"**

"**I will don't worry"**

"**Good"** smiled Ralph.

"**So…I guess you must be going to see umm…Calhoun"**

"**Well…Felix is…but I'm probably going to drop him off then go to see Peach and Mario"**

"**Cool"**

"**So…I'll see you soon at your wedding"**

"**Hah…yeah…"**

"**Bye"**

"**Bye"**

Ralph and Felix walked away and Taffyta as well as Gloyd walked into Sugar Rush. Vanellope ran out of Sugar Rush and went towards Fix-it Felix.

"**Vanellope? Where are you….?" **Said Gloyd as Vanellope ran past them.

Gloyd looked at Taffyta and she shrugged.

"**Hmm…weird…"**said Gloyd.

As they carried on walking, Rancis was ran after Vanellope and stopped when he saw Gloyd with Taffyta. His eyebrows were down and together, his eyes were glaring at them and his lips were narrow.

"**WHERE DID SHE GO?"** said Rancis.

"**I don't know****"** said Gloyd.

"**YES YOU DO! WHERE IS SHE?"**

"**Look Rancis…I don't know"**

"**YES YOU DO!"**

Rancis clenched his hand and punched Gloyd across the face. Gloyd fell on the floor and his face turned bright red and Taffyta widened her eyes.

_Taffyta: How dare he?_

Her eyes went bright red in anger. She walked in front of Gloyd.

"**How dare you punch my FIANCÉ across the face!?"**

"**Don't make me go through you too!"**

"**Do what you want but you cannot and never can punch HIM across the face! HOW DARE YOU!"**

"**Is that how you want to play?! Well…that's what you're going to get!"**

Rancis got his hand and clenched the back of her head, pulling her hair tightly.

"**Ow!" **

"**You don't wanna make me go through you or you'll never see the game light AGAIN" **he said making eye contact with her with his face just a few inches away from hers.

He pushed her onto the floor and ran off. Gloyd got up and moved over to Taffyta. He put his hand out…

"**You alright?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine" **she said as she got off the floor.

"**I will not let him do that to you ever AGAIN!"**

"**Don't worry"**

"**Shouldn't we tell Ralph before Rancis attacks Vanellope?"**

"**He won't right?"**

"**Firstly, he was angry. Secondly, that idiot hit you"**

"**We should. Let's go"**

Gloyd and Taffyta ran to Hero's Duty and found Calhoun with Felix.

"**Felix…where's Ralph!?"**

"**Oh Hi Taffyta…Hi Gloyd...Umm…why?"**

"**Where is he?"**

"**Well…he left to go see Mario"**

"**Alright Thanks" he said as he turned around to run off.**

"**GLOYD! What's wrong?" **said Felix as he grabbed Gloyd's arm.

"**Rancis has gone crazy!"**

"**What!"**

"**He punched me in the face and pulled Taffyta's hair" **said Gloyd as he turned his face to show his right check which had turned from pink to purple.

"**Ouch! Are you alright?"**

"**IM FINE but I quickly need to go find Ralph before Rancis attacks Vanellope so…I'll see you later"**

Gloyd grabbed Taffyta's hand and ran to Super Mario Bros.

"**RALPH! WHERE ARE YOU!?"**

Ralph heard Gloyd screaming his name and bided goodbye to Peach and Mario. He got out the castle and ran to Gloyd.

"**Hi Gloyd…What's wrong?"**

Gloyd explained everything to Ralph and Ralph clenched his arm and lowered his eyebrows. His muscles pooped out and his veins were visible.

"**Are you guys alright?"**

"**We're fine but just help Vanellope"**

"**He dares to touch my friends…"**

"**Ralph you don't need to start a fight! Just help Vanellope!"**

"**I will! If he dares to touch her I will kill him!"**

Ralph walked off….

"**We better stop him from fighting before things get worse"**

Gloyd and Taffyta walked behind Ralph…


	21. My Hero

Chapter 21

Ralph walked to his game and went to his apartment to get a better view from his balcony.

_Ralph: If I find him…I WILL teach him a lesson he will never forget._

Ralph frantically looked from left to right. After a few minutes he walked towards his room and started to take his overalls and t-shirts off. He opened his closet and put a black tank top on as well as black sweatpants on. He took his shoes off and went to grab his white trainers until…he heard a big THUD! From the dump. He quickly put on his trainers and ran to the balcony to see what it was.

Rancis grabbed the broken building bricks and started to chuck them at Vanellope who was trying to protect herself from him by hiding behind the stump but many had hit her.

"**ENOUGH IS ENOUGH VANELLOPE! YOU HAVE TO MARY ME EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME! I WILL EVEN KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO… IF YOU WON'T MARRY ME! I HAVE BEEN TRYING MY WHOLE LIFE FROM THE TIME WHEN YOU FIRST BECAME PRESIDENT TO TAKE THAT BLOODY POWER OF YOURS, YOU HAVE THREE OPTIONS! GIVE UP THE THRONE AND GIVE IT TO ME, MARRY ME TOMORROW OR KILL YOU AND THEN TAKE OVER SUGAR RUSH!"**

"**NO!"** screamed Vanellope, shaking with fear.

"**ALRIGHT! NUMBER THREE IS YOUR CHOICE! YOUR GONNA DIE VANELLOPE! YOUR GONNA DIE! HAVE SOME CANDY!"**

_Vanellope: What the…? That's what King Candy used to say!_

Over at Ralph's apartment, Gloyd and Taffyta came to calm Ralph down.

"**Look Ralph! Just save her and don't fight!" **said Taffyta putting her hand on his back.

Ralph clenched his hands and looked at Taffyta.

"**I will do whatever you say Taffyta but at only one exception…" **he looked over at Gloyd.**"Promise me you won't ever attack her or make her cry!"**

"**I promise Ralph! SAVE VANELLOPE" **said Gloyd**.**

Ralph ran out of his apartment and ran to the dump. Rancis had caught Vanellope and had pulled her hair.

"**LET GO OF HER!" **said Ralph.

"**Why are you here?"** growled Rancis.

Ralph ran to Vanellope and pushed Rancis off Vanellope. She hugged Ralph and Rancis got up. He felt as if his body was going up in flames.

"**I WILL GET YOU RALPH! YOU WONT LIVE THAT LONG**!" said Rancis as he backed away and went back to Sugar Rush.

"**Do what you want but don't you dare touch VANELLOPE!"**

"**Thank You Ralph!" **cried Vanellope still hugging Ralph.

"**It's alright. Don't worry I won't let that idiot ever touch you."**

She looked up at Ralph who put his palms on her face and wiped her tears off.

"**What the….? You're bleeding!"**

"**Don't worry…I'll be fine! I'll just go to my castle and Sour Bill will take care of me"**

"**No…! You can't go to Sugar Rush looking like that. Come with me"**

"**Ralph…trust me I'll be fine"**

"**Vanellope…listen to me! If you go back without anyone with you, Rancis is going to hurt you even more"**

"**IM FINE RALPH!"**

"**NO YOU ARE NOT!"**

He grabbed her hand and started to head towards his apartment.

"**Ralph let go of me!"**

"**NO!"**

"**RALPH LET GO OF ME!"**

Ralph stopped and looked at her with anger. She too looked at him with anger and slapped him around the face.

"**HIT ME AS MUCH AS YOU WANT BUT I WON'T LEAVE YOU UNTIL YOU GET TREATED!"**

"**STOP IT RALPH!"**

"**ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"**

He picked her up and put her on his shoulder. She was kicking her legs in the air shouting…

"**LET GO ME RALPH!"**

He arrived at his apartment and Gloyd as well as Taffyta were standing outside the apartment. Before they could say anything, he walked past them and went to the bathroom with Vanellope. He put her down and closed the door.

"**SIT DOWN!"**

He walked over to the bathroom closet, got out the bandages and wet a cloth. He walked towards Vanellope and started to dab the wet cloth on to her. She squealed here and there but stopped once he started to tie the bandages on her arm. She stared at him in confusion whilst he tied the bandages.

"**Why are you doing this?"**

"**Look Vanellope…You're hurt"**

"**But why did you have to do this to me?"**

"**Because…I need to take care of you"**

"**Even after what I said and did to you?"**

"**That doesn't matter…the only thing that matters now is you"**

Vanellope smiled and moved his hand from her arm. She got up and looked down at Ralph who raised an eyebrow at her. She sat on Ralphs lap facing him directly in the eyes.

"**What are you doing?" **questioned Ralph.

"**Something I should've done a long time ago"**

She put her hands around his neck, her face only a few inches away from his…

"**Vanellope…you're getting a bit too close"**

And then… kissed him passionately. As that was happening Ralph continuously said…

"**This is wrong Vanellope…"**

At that moment Taffyta and Gloyd entered the bathroom to find Vanellope and Ralph.

"**Oh my Gosh!" **shrieked Taffyta.

Ralph and Vanellope broke out and Ralph took her off him gently.

"**It's not what I looks like"** stuttered Ralph.

"**Oh really Ralph. This time you did actually kiss!"** smirked Taffyta.

"**No I didn't"**

"**Why are you so scared?"**

"**I'm not!"**

"**Its fine don't worry"**

Ralph blushed as well as Vanellope.

"**I think it would be good if we left you two alone and it's time for us to leave"**

"**Wait…I don't want you to get attacked again"**

"**We won't"**

"**Why don't you just stay over for a few days?"**

"**You do know it's only Monday!"**

"**Yeah…Look…I'll drop you guys off to Sugar Rush"**

"**Alright. So where are we going to stay?"**

"**Umm…I guess you and Gloyd could stay in my bedroom…"**

"**What about Vanellope?"**

"**I guess she could go to sleep in the living room"**

"**But where?"**

"**On the sofa"**

"**Seriously?"**

"**Don't worry it's a sofa bed"**

"**What about you?"**

"**Don't worry…I find my ways" **smiled Ralph as he got up. **"So I'll leave you here with Gloyd and fix Vanellope's bed"**

He walked past Taffyta and went to the living room. Moments later he had fixed the bed for Vanellope and she too had entered the living room…


	22. The First Night

Chapter 22

Vanellope walked into the living room and looked at Ralph.

"**So…erm…you're sleeping here"** he said pointing at the sofa bed which had a duvet and a pillow on it.

"**Looks comfy"**

"**It is"** smiled Ralph.

"**Ralph? Have you got any clothes which I could borrow to sleep in?"**

"**Yeah why?"**

"**I don't sleep in these clothes"**

"**Alright I'll just go get it"**

He walked to the bedroom door and knocked…

"**Could I come in?"**

"**Yeah sure"** answered Gloyd.

He walked in and opened his closet. After a while, he took the clothes for Vanellope and went back to the living room.

"**Here you go"**

"**Thank You"**

He had given her a pair of blue sweatpants and a pink t-shirt.

"**You wear pink?"**

"**No not really. Felix gave it to me"**

"**Cool"**

"**You can keep it"**

"**Thanks. Umm…Aren't you going to turn around?"**

"**Oh yeah sorry" **said Ralph as he turned around.

"**You can turn around now"**

"**Okay. Whoa! You look quite good in my clothes"**

"**So…err…where are you going to sleep?"**

"**Umm…I'll sleep on the floor"**

"**You sure? You could sleep here where I am"**

"**What? No…"**

"**Not like that…as in swap with me"**

"**Don't worry…Aren't you going to go sleep?"**

"**Yeah" **she said as she walked over to the bed and tucked herself in.

Ralph walked over to the sofa bed and lay down beside it.

"**Oh wait…"**

Ralph got up and grabbed a duvet from his store room and whilst coming back he turned off the light.

"Ow! Ouch! I keep bumping into things!"

"Feel everything"

"Finally"

"You found your bed?"

"**Yeah…It's actually quite comfy on the floor"**

"**It is?"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Ralph?"**

"**Yeah…?"**

"**Umm…nothing…goodnight"**

"**Goodnight…wait...you took your shoes off right?"**

"**Yeah duh!"**

"**Phew! Alright…night"**

"**Goodnight"**

They fell asleep and it was all nice and quiet until at around 2 in the morning, Vanellope rolled over…

"**Aaarghh!" **she said as she fell onto Ralph

"**Oh man…are you alright?" **

"**Yeah…I'm fine"**

"**You could have told me that you roll off the bed"**

"**I tried but I just completely blanked out"**

"**I guess…you shouldn't really be on the sofa bed then"**

"**Well…err…"**

Not noticing the two facing each other on the floor they carried on talking until… Taffyta walked into the kitchen and turned on the kitchen lights. Unfortunately for Ralph…the kitchen door was a sliding glass door which made everything visible to Taffyta as it was transparent.

"**Oh my!"** gasped Taffyta.

She tapped on the glass door which grabbed Vanellope's and Ralph's attention. His hands moved from her shoulders to the bottom of her back. He grabbed her back tightly and they reversed position. He brushed himself off her. Ralph blushed until he was bright red. Whereas Vanellope, hid her face in the duvet.

"**I'm sorry to have distracted you! I just needed to get some water!"** smirked Taffyta.

She drank the water and turned off the lights again. Laughing her way out of the kitchen, she went back into the bedroom.

"**Ralph?" **said Vanellope muffled by the duvet.

"**Vanellope…what's wrong?"**

"**You do know how wrong that looked"**

"**Well…it's not my fault someone rolled off the bed"**

"**But…you…"**

"**I know…I had to…I can't push you off me or else you would get more hurt"**

"**But…"**

"**I think this would be a good time to stop and go to sleep"**

"**But I can't see anything" **

"**Well neither can I"**

"**Well you know where the lights are, turn them on"**

"**Yeah but…where are you going to sleep?"**

"**I like the floor…the carpet is so white and comfy"**

"**But…"**

"**It's mine now"**

"**Oh come on…."**

"**Well…you could sleep beside me"**

"**Whoa! No…"**

"**Only for today…no one will see"**

"**But…"**

"**Don't worry"**

"**If you say so…where are you?" **he moved his hands around the floor until he felt something weird.

"**Ralph…you just touched my…"**

"**Oh…I'm sorry"**

"**Well you found my body…now just find somewhere to sleep"**

"**Ah ha!"**

He laid down beside her and they both shared a duvet.

"**This feels weird" **said Ralph.

"**Probably because you're sleeping with me"**

"**Maybe…wait…have you ever slept with anyone?"**

"**Umm…no…"**

"**What!? I thought you and Rancis have…"**

"**WHAT! NO! EWW!"**

"**But I thought you liked him"**

"**Well…it's not really like that"**

"**Then what?"**

"**Well…erm…"**

"**What?"**

"**I just felt weird that you had a girlfriend and that too was Taffyta"**

"**What!?"**

"**Wait…I thought you were dating"**

"**Well…long story short…Felix and Calhoun said that you erm…liked me so erm…they er…said to act into having a girlfriend and see what your reaction was"**

"**You never DATED!?"**

"**Well…No!"**

"**You completely fooled me!"**

She grabbed his face and kissed him on his cheek.

"**Wait…what was that for?"**

"**To say thank you!"**

"**For what?"**

"**Long story short…I like you and I don't like Rancis"**

"**Wait…what?"**

"**Yeah…I don't like him"**

"**So…what was that thing in Tappers all about?"**

"**I guess I was jealous…"**

"**Jealous…about what?"**

"**Oh come on…you kissed Taffyta on her cheek…!"**

"**And…at least it wasn't on the lips unlike you"**

"**So…your saying that your first kiss was with me!?"**

"**Umm…yeah…I suppose"**

"**Really?!"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Oh come on! And mine had to be Rancis!"**

"**Hah! That's what happens when you're jealous!"**

"**Okay! Okay! Wait…random question….Are we dating?"**

"**What?! I don't know…if you want to I guess we are but just don't tell anyone"**

"**Wait…why?"**

"**They won't appreciate it!"**

"**Why?"**

"**I'm the bad guy and you're a racer"**

"**But you saved the arcade!"**

"**But I started it!"**

"**That's true! But why can't we be together!?"**

"**Look…no good person dates a bad guy"**

""

"**It's getting late…we should go to sleep"**

"**Alright" **she kissed him and fell asleep.

_Ralph: This can't be good!_

He fell asleep waiting for the next day.


	23. Confused?

Chapter 23

At 5am Vanellope woke up and sat up. She turned around to find that Ralph wasn't beside her.

_Vanellope: What!? Where is he?_

_Ralph: Finally…_

He tapped on the kitchen door and she turned around. He slid it opened…

"**Breakfasts nearly done…hurry up!"**

"**What!? Wait…what time is it?"**

"**It's 5"**

"**Already?"**

"**Yeah...hurry up"**

"**Okay! Okay!"**

She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Ralph walked towards the bathroom picking up Vanellope's clothes on his way. He stood outside and knocked on the door.

"**You need your clothes don't you?"**

"**Yeah…"** she said as she opened the door.

"**Here you go…"**

"**Thanks"**

"**Now…hurry up!"**

She closed the door and he went back into the kitchen and served the food on the table. Taffyta and Gloyd were already sitting down at the elegant black and white round dining table.

"**Ralph…you've got some really nice things in this apartment"**

"**Thanks Gloyd"**

"**It's really simple but soo luxurious"**

"**Thanks…anyway dig in"**

"**It looks really nice! I never knew you could get these"**

"**All thanks to cooking mama"**

"**I really need to learn how to cook!"**

At the table Ralph had served Caffé e latte with some bread rolls and butter. Vanellope stepped out the bathroom all dressed but with the towel wrapped on her head. She sat down at the dining table and looked at Ralph.

"**Aren't you going to eat?"**

"**I've eaten"**

"**When?"**

"**Before you guys woke up"**

"**Oh"**

"**Hurry up and eat before its cold"**

"**Okay! Okay!"**

She ate her food and finished her Caffé e latte.

"**Did you like it?"** asked Ralph.

"**Yeah!"**

"**Anyway…I should drop you guys off to sugar Rush but before you go I'll quickly get changed"**

He entered the bedroom and got changed into his overalls. He ruffled his hair to make his usual wrecker look. Out he came and Vanellope smiled…

"**It's been a while since I last saw your wrecker look"**

"**Yeah…shouldn't we be moving?"**

"**Oh yeah!"**

"**Are you guys staying today too?"**

"**If you want…"**smirked Vanellope.

Ralph rolled his eyes and looked at Gloyd.

"**Umm…well…I don't think today is going to be that bad but if he does trouble us we will come here straight away"**

"**Alright" **smiled Ralph. **"Shall we?"**

Ralph and the gang started to head out of his apartment and walked out of Fix-It Felix Jr. Vanellope held Ralph's arm tightly and looked up at him. He nodded in angst and moved her hand.

"**Don't do it out here!"**

"**But…"**

"**Shhhh!"**

They carried on walking and Ralph dropped them off to the tracks.

"**So…er…I'll see you guys later"**

"**Bye Ralph" **said Gloyd.

"**Bye"**

Ralph left the game and went towards Fix-It Felix until he saw Peach coming out of his.

"**Ralph!"**

"**Hi Peach, what's wrong?"**

"**Mario remembers who had hit him on New Year"**

"**What!? Well…who was it?"**

"**He claims to say it was King Candy and some other guy"**

"**But King Candy had died!"**

"**That's the thing that I don't get!"**

"**Alright…I'll come to your game after the arcade closes"**

"**Please do!"**

"**I will…the arcade is going to open…I'll see you in a while…Bye"**

"Bye"

Ralph walked into Fix It Felix confused…


	24. It Can't Be! It Couldn't Be!

Chapter 24

After a long day of wrecking, Ralph got changed into a grey hoodie with sweatpants as well as grey trainers. He walked out the apartment until he got stopped…

"Hi there brother!" smiled Felix.

"Oh Hi Felix"

"Where are you going?"

"Umm…nowhere"

"Yes you are…. You're going to Vanellope aren't you!?"

"What!? No…No"

"Ralph…I need to tell you something"

"What is it?! Tell me quickly!"

"Well you see ermm…."

"Hurry up Felix…"

"Everyone has been talking about you lately…"

"Well that's a surprise"

"…and Vanellope"

"Seriously!?" Ralph raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…"

"You know what Felix…I'm in a rush right now so err…I'll catch up with you later"

"If that's fine with you then…I'll see you later Ralph"

"Thanks" Ralph ran past Felix leaving Felix in confusion.

_Felix: Hmm…what's wrong with him today?_

Ralph ran out of the train until he got stopped again…

"Hello"

"Whoa! You scared me there kid…oops…sorry…Vanellope"

"That's better!" she smiled.

"Wait let me check if anyone is looking…" Ralph looked around.

"No one is looking!" Vanellope moved Ralph's face to face hers. "So…err… Where are you going? Let me guess…to see me! Well…I made your job easier, I'm here"

"Umm…Vanellope…well…I err actually didn't come to see you"

"Say WHAT?!" she opened her mouth and frowned.

"I need to go somewhere else but I can't tell you"

"It's more important than me?!"

"I guess it is!" Ralph said as he gently moved her out of the way and ran to Mario Bros.

_Vanellope: WHAT?! Watch when you come back Ralph!_

"Peach! Peach!" shouted Ralph as he walked.

Bowser ran to Ralph with anger.

"SHHHHH! You'll wake up the children!"

"Oh sorry Bowser" said Ralph.

"Trust me you won't like it when they wake up"

"Ok. By the way do you know where Peach is?"

"Erm…she should be at Mario's house."

"Oh yeah… thanks"

"You're welcome!"

Ralph ran to Mario's house making loud thuds with each step. THUD! THUD! THUD!

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" cried the children.

Bowser looked at the towers and sighed.

_Bowser: Great! Well done Ralph…you woke up the fire breathers!_

Ralph knocked on the door and Peach invited him in holding his hand. He looked to his left at Peach and smiled but then down to his hand.

"You know your squeezing my hand quite tightly"

"Oh…sorry"

"It's alright… your quite strong for a woman"

"Are you trying to say women are weak?"

"No…they are strong but you're the strongest in which I have met"

"Thanks!" blushed Peach. They walked to the bedroom to which Mario was sitting in bed. He let go of her hand and sat down next to him. Peach stood next to the bed.

"You alright?" asked Ralph.

"Yeah…I'm fine"

"I must say you look really good now"

Mario looked at Ralph then to Peach and then back to Ralph.

"Ralph?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been flirting with my princess?"

"What? No…well…I don't think so"

"You sure have turned her into a peach"

"Hehe! I couldn't help it, she is the prettiest here" Ralph looked at Peach teasing her.

"Ralph!?" said Peach blushing more.

Ralph looked at Mario and winked. He smiled.

"So err…what was wrong?"

"Well you see when I was attacked I knew that it was two people but I couldn't recall who they were. After the upgrade, I was dreaming until I saw the faces. It felt so real."

"So it was King Candy but who was the other guy?"

"It was I don't know…he had blonde hair and wore brown. That's all I remember"

"Hmmm… How tall?"

"Around 8 ft something"

_Ralph: It can't be? It couldn't be? _

"I think I know"

"Who is it?"

"Rancis!"

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN…..


	25. The Crisis

Chapter 26

There was no reply…he looked in the bathroom and saw the shower curtains closed. He opened them and Vanellope screamed with the shower head in her hands.

"Whoa! Vanellope it's just me" He laughed. "What were you going to do with that?"

She laughed and cried. "Ralph…I'm scared"

He picked her up in his arms…

"It's alright…I'm here now"

He put her down on the bed and packed her clothes in a suitcase which she had.

"But that's not all of it"

"I know…I can't carry everything Vanellope. Where's Taffyta's and Gloyd's room?"

"It's next door"

"That makes my job easier"

He quickly grabbed their clothes and put them in the suitcase.

"Alright we're done…now we should get out of here before anything happens"

He picked her up again and ran out of Sugar Rush. As they stepped out of Sugar Rush, Ralph put Vanellope down and told her to run to his game…

"Go without me…I need to get Mario and Peach…"

"But…."

"GO NOW!"

He ran to Mario and Peach who were at their house. He barged into the door and saw Rancis there with a knife in his hands.

"Oh Ralph…nice to see you!" smiled Rancis. "I was just about to kill them…but now that you're here I can kill you three together"

He ran to Ralph and Ralph ran at Rancis throwing him out the way. Ralph ran to Mario and Peach who were on the floor in a cuddle holding on to each other.

"They are still gonna die Ralph" said Rancis as he chucked the knife at Peach and Mario.

Ralph sensed the knife coming and sheltered Peach and Mario. He groaned…

"Ralph?"

Mario and peach were not able to see his face as they're heads were on his shoulder.


End file.
